Gargouille
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Demonios o Ángeles justicieros... lo que sean... depende de ti. Editada y con epilogo AU,Yaoi y Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creaciones originales de J.K. Rowling**

**Yaoi, Au, y con… Mpreg.**

**Gargouille**

**Por Tlacuilo.**

**Prologo**

Refiere la tradición oral francesa la existencia de un dragón llamado La Gargouille, descrito como un ser con cuello largo y rectilíneo, hocico delgado con potentes mandíbulas, cejas fuertes y alas membranosas, que vivía en una cueva próxima al río Sena.

La Gargouille se caracterizaba por sus malos modales: tragaba barcos, destruía todo aquello que se interponía en la trayectoria de su fiero aliento, y escupía demasiada agua, tanta que ocasionaba todo tipo de inundaciones.

Los habitantes del cercano Rouen intentaban aplacar sus accesos de mal humor con una ofrenda humana anual consistente en un criminal que pagaba así sus culpas, si bien el dragón prefería doncellas.*

**Capitulo. 1**

Era aún de madrugada; pero si quería sacar algo para comer ese día tenia que trabajar lo mas temprano posible, y después de todo no es como si ese establo fuera muy caliente; como para no sentir el frio en sus huesos, era una vida dura, pero el chico la tomaba con valor y alegría; el ser huérfano lo convertía en sirviente del pueblo o casi; pues así como le pedían, que cosechara algunos campo o cuidar vacas y borregos; o descarga un barco todas y cada una de esa tareas las hacia , pues sus sustento dependía de ello además tenia que competir con algunos chicos que sus padres mandaban a trabajar y por su condición a veces no confiaban tanto en él, como en los hijos de algún vecino del poblado.

Harry bajó por la colina; cerca del acantilado descansó un momento para admirar las ruinas del castillo que se alzaban en la isleta; algunos ancianos contaban de un Dragón al que se pagaba tributo –viva en ese lugar─… Y recordar eso solo lo entristeció, pues el sabia por los vecinos que lo habían visto crecer y por los reproches de sus amorosos tíos, que al que sus padres habían escogido para ser su padrino y hacerse cargo de él , lo habían condenado a ser el sacrificio como condena de sus crímenes… el asesinato de sus padres. La historia era bastante conocida en el pueblo. Sirius Black aprovechó su amistad con los Potter y una noche entró a robar, pero al encontrarlos despiertos, los asesinó a sangre fría. Afortunadamente este había sido hallado y de inmediato se le condenó… Lanzarlo desde un risco la noche de una llena, pues la leyenda decía que el Dragón exigía un sacrifico para no comerse a los barcos o crear inundaciones. Si era cierta o no ya no era importante, pero las condenas se habían detenido desde ese funesto día.

El chico de ojos verdes disfrutó como los rayos de sol iban iluminando las ruinas y sonrió; era un espectáculo privado uno que no costaba dinero ni se pagaba con trabajo por él.

Con la sonrisa pintada en su delgado rostro Harry inicio su caza de trabajo, pero de pronto las nubes taparon el sol y una llovizna mojó las empedradas calles; el moreno se arrebujó en su raída capa y se apresuró a llegar a una casa desvencijada -pero que era una taberna mas popular del pueblo… la única- Harry entró por la parte trasera y llamó a voces a alguien.

─ ¡Sasy! ¡Sasy! ─Una vaca algo escuálida se asomó por la lateral; se acercó al moreno y este le colocó una cuerda igual de pobre que todo el lugar y la llevó hasta el abrevadero.─ Vamos chica hay que ordeñarte si no; cuando Aberforth se levante nos dará de palos a los dos ─La vaca mugió y siguió masticando.

La lluvia arreció hasta convertirse en tormenta. La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella salió, un anciano algo gruñón.

─ ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué haces mocoso?! Lleva a Sasy al establo y regresa; que con o sin lluvia _El Innombrable_ atraca hoy y seguramente tendremos mucho trabajo.

─ ¡Si señor!

El moreno hizo todo lo que le habían ordenado y entró corriendo a la taberna, mojado como una sopa, se acercó a la estufa y ahí se quedó un rato hasta que los gritos de Aberforth se escucharon, una cabellera roja se asomó por la puerta que daba a la taberna.

─ ¡Ron!

─Hola Harry.

─Ahora te tocó a ti.

─Si, los gemelos me ganaron y me tocó trabajar ahora aquí, apenas llegué y ya ye me he ganado un palo.

─ ¡¿Y eso?!

─ Tiré una jarra y los tarros, pero el viejo exageró aún no llega nadie, no es como si fuese tan importante ¡Estaban vacíos!

Ron era el cuarto de cinco hijos de la familia Weasley y junto con sus hermanos; eran chicos que trabajaban para ayudar en el sustento en su casa; su padre era pescador, pero últimamente el trabajo escaseaba; o era insuficiente, sobretodo con cinco bocas que alimentar; los pelirrojos eran de los pocos con quien no tenia que pelear por trabajo; de hecho entre ellos se ayudaban y Harry parecía uno más de ellos; muchas veces el moreno compartió el pan con ellos y a pesar de las carencias, Molly -la madre- compartía su paupérrimo alimento con el chico huérfano.

Salieron para terminar de arreglar. Pasaron dos horas y Aberforth ya roncaba sobre la barra; Ron y Harry jugaban con un mazo de cartas sucias y rotas -las que recogían de debajo de la mesas-; la puerta se abrió de golpe y casi se salió de sus goznes, un hombre con un capote, escurriendo de agua entró dando tumbos hasta la barra; donde un muy despierto y asustado Aberforth lo veía.

─¡Una jarra! ¡De inmediato! ¡Chico!

Ron corrió hasta el hombre y recibió el capote de este, el capitán Tomas Riddle era el dueño del _Innombrable_ y por algo que desconocía, Harry no lo toleraba… incluso le tenia pavor, por eso Ron se apresuro a atenderlo. El hombre se bebió todo el contenido de la jarra y la azotó en la barra.

─ ¡Por las barbas de Belcebú!... ¡Esta maldita tormenta casi hunde mi barco! ¡Parece que los demonios de averno vinieron a levantar las olas!

─ Pero si ya estaba muy cerca de la playa.

─ ¡Diablos que si! ya podíamos ver el pueblo; pero la tormenta empeoró hasta que las olas prácticamente volteaban el barco ¡Por Neptuno que juro que este mismo subió de fondo del mar… solamente a hacer encallar mi barco! ¡Y juro por el demonio… ─El viejo y los dos chicos se asustaron por tal exclamación─ que vi a ese Dragón… ¡El de la leyenda! tan negro como el infierno y mas grande que una ballena!

─ Pero el sacrificio se le entregó hace quince años.

─ ¡¿Sacrificio?! Y si no fue suficiente o… si se salvó.

─Todos lo vimos caer por el acantilado

Y a pesar de la distancia Harry pudo escuchar la conversación y simulando limpiar la mesa más cercana de la barra; oyó con atención.

─Estaba muy oscuro, pero… no creo que sobreviviera la distancia del acantilado al mar es muchísima –dijo el viejo.

─Si no hubiese estado presente en la ejecución no lo creería… ¡Pues no se que diablos pasa, pero no es época de tormenta y como esta, no he visto otra desde hace años!

El día avanzó, pero la lluvia no cesó, muy al contrario parecía que los elementos estuvieran furiosos con ese pueblo. Poco después los marineros llegaron y le informaron a su capitán que _El Innombrable_ estaba bien anclado y en la costa. A pesar de estar en tierra firme la mayoría de ellos estaban muy asustados para emborracharse o divertirse. El miedo flotaba como un pájaro de mal agüero por todo el lugar. Ya entrada la noche Ron y Harry dormitaban recargados el uno en el otro; los marineros tomaban, pero en total silencio y murmurado su platica, aun hablaban de un Monstruo marino que era tan oscuro como la noche misma.

La taberna estaba llena, pero muy tranquila, un hombre sentado en una mesa solo, escuchaba las conversaciones; sin ponerles mucha atención _"Estos pueblerinos son tan supersticiosos"_ pensó el hombre, su jarra se vacío por tercera vez en la noche y llamó a los sirvientes; el moreno se levantó y caminó apresurado hasta su lugar.

─Mira muchacho si me traes tres de estas ─Señaló la jarra─ llenas y… _limpias,_ te daré esto como recompensa –Mostro dos monedas de plata. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron haciéndose más hermosos.

─¡Si señor yo mismo las lavaré muy bien y se las llenaré!

El hombre… rubio; vio con benevolencia que el generoso chico removió a su compañero para que le ayudara, seguramente quería compartir su buena suerte con su compañero en desgracia. Los ojos grises recorrieron el lugar, acostumbrado a lo mejor y mas fino; había caído en un pueblo que tenia una pocilga por taberna, suspiró derrotado; por mas que se quejara sus padres no aceptarían que él se fuera de ese lugar; sin lo que fue a buscar. Los dos ayudantes llegaron sonriendo y dejaron el pedido; el rubio bebió y su garganta sintió la diferencia.

─¡Bien hecho! ¡Si que cambio el sabor! ¡Y juro que no quiero saber por que!

Extendió la mano con las monedas y el moreno, las tomó sonriendo radiante; con eso ellos tenían para comer una semana, bueno al menos él y Ron… seria de gran ayuda en su casa. Harry pensó y creyó que siendo uno solo y pudiendo trabajar…

─Toma Ron.

─ ¡Pero Harry!

─Tu familia… han sido muy buenos conmigo.

─ Gracias –pronuncio bajito el pelirrojo.

El cliente se levantó y con una sonrisa abandonó el lugar; la lluvia no le molestaba era mejor mojarse un poco; que soportar a _hombres fuertes de mar_, lloriquear por monstruos imaginarios, caminó hasta la _posada_ y entró; subió y se recostó abriendo las cortinas de la ventana para ver la calle principal, ni un alma, y como no; si era mas de media noche y con lluvia torrencial. Sonrió ladinamente y volvió a salir.

000

En la taberna Ron y Harry se despedían para regresa a sus casa.

─Ven conmigo, podemos compartir la cama, es mejor que ese lugar… además si subes la colina con este clima puedes resbalar y… ¡Por dios Harry podrías caer al mar!

─No Ron; además si no llevo dinero, mis Tíos me correrán definitivamente, además el establo no es muy cálido; pero por lo menos no se moja.

─Bien… pero ten cuidado.

─Si, tú también.

Los dos se separaron y el moreno caminó hacia la salida del pueblo, una figura parada a medio camino lo asustó un poco, pero el brillo del cabello de este, le borró las dudas.

─ ¿Señor se ha perdido?

─ Oh no pequeño, solo admiro el pueblo.

─ Pues de noche y con lluvia no se ve mucho.

─ Te sorprendería.

─…

─Te esperaba

─ ¿Por que? –La incertidumbre llenó el espíritu del moreno y si el hombre se arrepentía de su esplendidez y venia a reclamar sus monedas.

─Vi lo que hiciste, el darle las dos monedas a tu amigo y quiero ¿si me lo permites? darte algo para recompensarte.

─Yo… no es que no lo agradezca… pero prefiero trabajar para ganármelo.

─… Me parece bien y te contrato como mi guía ¿que te parece?

─… Si, aunque nuestro pueblo es pequeño.

─No importa, te veo… mañana… tengo todo el día ocupado, pero nos vernos al atardecer aquí.

─Si señor…

─Malfoy.

─Si señor Malfoy.

Continuara.

*Wikipedia

Va a ser muy corto, pero es algo que se me ocurrió haciendo un dibujo ¿reviews? Por fis.


	2. Dragón

Agradeciendo a:

xonyaa11

LoveDamonSalvatore

Maru-Potter-Cullen-18

Susigabi

moamoa2

**2. Dragón**

Harry caminó hasta su casa y entró al establo; ahí acomodo su frazada, se quitó la ropa mojada colgándola para secarla y se cubrió aún temblando; ya era tarde y si despertaba a sus tíos no se lo agradecerían; al otro día le entregaría el dinero -que obtuvo esa noche- a la tía Petunia. El moreno se alegró ya que al día siguiente le tocaba pastorear y ese era un trabajo mas tranquilo. Sus sueños fueron poblados por Dragones negros y barcos hundidos; demasiado impresionado, por las pláticas de los marineros de Riddle.

000000000000000000000

Los gritos del tío Vernon lo despertaron; se vistió de inmediato; si era su culpa lo que pasaba, no deseaba que lo agarraran para darle una tunda -en paños menores- salió muy sigilosos y vio a los Dursley corriendo por toda la granja buscando… ¿Que buscaban? La mujer le grito furica

─ ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Ayúdanos a buscar a Cora!

El chico se quedó perplejo ¿buscarla? ¿Si era una vaca? debía estar en el corral a menos… que… ¡se la hubiesen robado! Si así era… sus tíos se la sacarían a él, como fuera; se apresuró y buscó por todas partes… No había rastro de ella. Regresó apesadumbrado hasta la casa, presentía castigo seguro; cuando llegó vio que la Señora Figg estaba de visita, su tío de inmediato le recrimino.

─ ¡¿No la encontraste?! Ni para eso sirves –Arabella intervino sabiendo la poca paciencia de ese hombre tenia, con el muchacho.

─Ya le he dicho que ha de ser un grupo de ladrones, a mi me robaron dos ovejas.

─ ¡Si, pero _este_ esta aquí para cuidar de los animales! No se como le vas a hacer pero quiero mi vaca de regreso.

─... Pero

─ ¡Ahora largo!

El chico aprovecho ya que la paliza se pospondría por que había testigos, iba bajando por la colina y se detuvo para ver las ruinas, era un consuelo y un gusto que le alegraba el día; de pronto sintió que lo zarandeaban con fuerza.

─ ¡Dice mamá que me des lo que sacaste ayer!

─Pero… es para mi almuerzo…

─ ¡Quieres que te lo quite a la fuerza! –amenazo su _enorme_ primo.

El moreno entregó las monedas -que no eran muchas-, pero aun así recibió un empujón afortunadamente no perdió el equilibrio; pues si no hubiese rodado hasta el acantilado. Se paró y se acomodó la ropa para seguir con su camino, con el estomago sonando de hambre, llegó hasta la otra orilla del pueblo; ahí lo esperaba Rubeus Hagrid un pastor que a veces le pedía ayuda con sus ovejas.

─Hola Hagrid.

─ ¡Hola Harry! llegas muy temprano.

─Si…

─Otra vez tuviste problemas con tus tíos, bueno pues… ya que estas aquí ¿podrías ir al pueblo? Necesito un nuevo cuchillo y el Señor Ollivander lo encargó; al parecer llegó en el barco de Riddle –El de ojos verdes se removió inquieto─, pero no te preocupes tu puedes esperar a que lo lleven hasta la tienda.

─Bien, entonces me voy.

Harry regresó sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta el pueblo; pasaba por la posada cuando Madame Rosmerta lo llamó.

─ ¡Harry ven! –Él se acerco─ Uno de nuestros huéspedes dejó pagados todos los alimentos para ti y; esto. ─La mujer le entregó un bolsito; el moreno lo vio y no sabia si tomarla o no- Tómalo.

Harry tomó la bolsa y entró al establecimiento; ahí comió opíparamente y ya satisfecho se encamino hasta la tienda del Señor Ollivander; en el camino miró dentro de la bolsa y vio que estaba a la mitad de monedas de plata; sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ¡Con eso tenia para tres o cuatro vacas! Y así el tío Vernon no lo molería a palos; aceptaría eso, pero solo tomaría lo necesario para comprar la vaca y lo demás… se lo regresaría a ese hombre; no consideraba que sus servicios como guía valieran tanto. Con estos pensamientos llegó hasta la tienda; ahí saludó y esperó pacientemente a que llegara el encargo de Hagrid. No tenía mas de diez minutos esperando… cuando escucho al mencionado que gritaba en la plaza.

─ ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo se la llevado a dos de mis pequeñas!

Todo aquel que conocía al hombre sabia que se refería a sus ovejas y que definitivamente no estaba tomado; por lo que varios vecinos corrieron con el hasta su cabaña, incluido Harry. Ahí todos se persignaron temerosos, el Monstruo seguía ahí; era un reptil enorme que aun masticaba a la victima; la criatura giró en su dirección y lanzó un sonido que les hizo trastrabillar; de su narina salían volutas de humo y sus ojos semejaban dos pozos negros, el color del monstruos era el mismo, y si no lo hubiesen visto no creerían que algo así existía. Ignorándolos el animal estiró dos alas membranosas, parecidas a las de un murciélago y se hecho a volar perdiéndose en el cielo.

Los presentes regresaron al pueblo y se dispusieron a realizar una reunión de emergencia; si el Dragón había regresado… eso quería decir que deseaba otro sacrificio… Sabían quien era su enemigo… no en vano se había enfrentado a él quince años atrás cuando este asolo la comarca; ahora nadie estaría a salvo; barcos serian destruidos, las inundaciones y robo de ganado estarían a la orden del día. Harry veía todo lo que sucedía sin dar crédito; suponía que las cosas que comentaban los marineros eran solo… cuentos de mar y sin embrago… ¡el Dragón existía y no parecía tener buen humor! Ron y George -uno de sus hermanos- llegaron hasta él.

─ ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡¿Es un Dragón de verdad?!

─Si… ¡Y es enorme!

─ ¡¿Qué creen que hagan?!

─No lo se, pero… no quiero estar en los zapatos del sacrificio.

─ ¡Chicos! No creo que hagan eso… ¿o si?

─Tú no sabes lo que la desesperación hace Harry.

Como los adultos no se decidían y cada vez las ideas eran mas descabelladas, el trio de jóvenes; salió pues ya era muy tarde y tenían hambre; Harry los invitó a comer y después de recibir burlas y felicitaciones de estos; aceptaron gustosos; los adultos no entendía que con estomago lleno se pensaba mejor.

─Bueno Harry ¿y ahora que harás Hagrid ya no tiene tantas ovejas para necesitar ayuda?

─Bueno he pensado, en convertirme en marinero…

─ ¡¿Con Riddle?!

─ ¡No! Él no es único capitán… con barco.

─Cierto… pero si el único que ha llegado hasta a aquí con la tormenta de ayer.

─ ¡¿Y eso que?!

─Si yo fuera marinero, me gustaría estar con un capitán que sea muy bueno en su trabajo.

─... –George y Harry se quedaron callados, Ron tenia razón.

La tarde caía cuando el moreno llegó corriendo hasta la salida del pueblo; el hombre que lo había contratado lo esperaba; al verlo el moreno se acercó e intentó regresar el resto de las monedas.

─No, esto es tuyo.

─Pero…

─No te preocupes que te ocupare mucho tiempo y tendrás que contarme todo lo que pasó aquí.

─ ¡Ah! Pues… se que usted tal vez no lo crea… pero apareció un Dragón.

─ ¿Apareció?

─Bueno varios granjeros perdieron ganado y en la mañana Hagrid -uno de los pastores- nos aviso y cuando corrimos a ver… ahí estaba… _eso_… ¡En serio no miento!

─No digo que lo hagas, pero… ¿no fue una ilusión?

─ ¡Claro que no!

─ Bien, no te enojes y mejor caminemos hasta allá ─El rubio indicó el acantilado─, parece tener una vista impresionante.

─Si, pero de noche… no se disfruta tanto… a mi me gusta ver desde ahí… venga.

Harry tomó de la mano al rubio y lo jaló, caminaron apresurados y cuando ya estaban cerca; el moreno volteó a ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa.

─Este es… mi lugar preferido…

─Es hermoso…

─Si y cuando la luz del amanecer los alumbra… es maravilloso.

─Pero son unas ruinas.

─Hay que buscar la belleza… hasta en lo que no se creería.

─Cierto.

Se quedaron parados disfrutando la vista; pero Harry de pronto se retiró asustado.

─ ¡¿Qué paso?!

─ Ahí –Señalo en las aguas profundas de la isleta─ una sombra… ¡Ahí!

El rubio miró en esa dirección y notó la silueta; al principio no lo creyó posible pues solo fue un segundo; sin embargo si lo había visto. Suspiró y tomó al moreno para regresar.

─Creo que si hay algo… pero no es seguro lo que es.

─Por eso no me gusta la noche… hay cosa que no veríamos de día…

─Eso es injusto al fin y al cabo vieron al Dragón esta mañana.

─Si, pero… era negro como la noche.

El de ojos plata no dijo nada mas y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo; ahí los recibió la turba quienes ya había llegado a una decisión: Llamarían a Dumbledore un monje que se había enfrentado quince años atrás… con esa amenaza. Malfoy escuchó un instante las diferentes voces -que no se ponían de acuerdo- sin embargo, hubo una que le causo interés, un hombre como de la edad de su Padre; que gritaba a viva voz que buscaran… ¿otro sacrificio? El rubio negó; creía que ese pueblo era un poco… salvaje ¡pero no tan bárbaro!, le indico a su pequeño guía que avanzaran y cuando las voces se fueron perdiendo en la lejanía; Malfoy preguntó.

─ ¿De que sacrifico hablan? Y no me digas que de ovejas que eso no seria factible; después de todo a ese… _ser,_ le agradan como para robarlas él solo sin que se las sacrifiquen.

Harry lo llevó hasta una de las piedras grandes que los pastores usaban como asientos.

─Hace quince años; mis padres fueron asesinados…

─ ¡Oh lo siento!

─Esta bien… yo no me acuerdo de ellos. Encerraron al culpable y como en ese tiempo tuvimos la visita de este… Monstruo; optaron por pedirle a ayuda a Dumbledore; según dicen los ancianos que este monje habló con esa criatura y llegó a un acuerdo… el pedía una doncella como sacrificio; no obstante se decidió que el pago seria el asesino de mis padres.

─Vaya…. ¿y planean hacer lo mismo?

─Pues muchas personas no quieren… pero el capitán Riddle ─El hombre iracundo─ es muy respetado aquí y tal vez le hagan caso.

─Me parece una barbaridad

─A mi también.

─Y déjame decirte que si yo fuera el Dragón me sentiría estafado… pido una doncella y me dan un criminal ¡no es justo! –El rubio miró al de ojos verdes y comenzó a reír, el otro lo imito.

Anduvieron vagabundeando por ahí, con un Harry _muy profesional_ mostrando todos los recovecos del pueblo al rubio. Ya estaba por amanecer y se despidieron; Harry regresó muy feliz a su casa. Sus parientes no lo molestarían, ya que seguramente estaban escondidos por temor a la criatura.

0000000000000000000000

El rubio llegó a la posada y subió a la alcoba; se acercó a la ventana para ver los rayos del sol iluminar la estancia. Una figura salió desde las sombras.

─ ¿Te diviertes?

─Si… bastante...

─Lo he notado...

Continuara.

¿Comentarios?


	3. Justicia

Agradeciendo a:

Yosoyfan

moamoa2

leticia79

aishiteru15

susigabi

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**3. Justicia**

Las dos figuras retomaron la conversación, y el rubio se estiró bostezando.

─Necesitaba un buen descanso.

─Por favor, como si _trabajases_ mucho.

─No, pero la tensión de lo que _haces,_ me esta matando.

─ ¡Por favor! ¡Ya les pagué! ¡¿Sabes que tuve que saquear mi adorado tesoro para hacerlo?!

─ ¡Oh por amor a la justicia! Eres uno de los más acaudalados que conozco.

─... Pero eso… es de mi hijo ¡Su herencia!

─Aha, es tu culpa por no detener tus vicios.

─No te quejaste cuando compartí el botín.

─...

Los dos se miraron y salieron de la habitación, _muy indignados_ el uno con el otro.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"_Sería mejor ir con Hagrid y ahí preguntarle si él conoce a alguien que vendiera una vaca"_, con ese pensamiento el moreno fue hasta la cabaña de este; lo encontró observando algo a contraluz, se acercó y con cuidado le preguntó -no quería asustarlo-.

─ ¿Que ves?

─ ¡Oh Harry! Pues… esto lo halle en el corral junto a las otras ovejas.

─ ¡Cuando? –preguntó el chico mientras veía una hermosa joya en las enormes manos del hombre.

─ Anoche, escuche ruido y salí a ver, pero no había nada y cuando me acerque a revisar, esto estaba -en una bolsita- en el piso junto a ellas.

El hombre le mostro las tres piedras que brillaban irradiando diferente tonos; un rojo, un rosa y un azul; que juntos iluminaban cual rayitos de arcoíris, Harry no sabía mucho de joyas, pero cuando podía veía las ilustraciones en los libros que tenia arrumbados Aberforth –con los que pagaban algunas veces los que no tenia nada mas que empeñar- y así supo que lo que Hagrid tenia y mostraba eran de un valor que no podían calcular. Los dos estuvieron viendo las piedras y ya que casi era medio día. Harry recordó el motivo de su visita.

─ ¿Hagrid quién me venderá una vaca que no sea muy cara?

─… ¿Para que quieres una vaca, por fin formaras tu propia granja?

─_ Que mas quisiera, pero… no es para mi.

─ ¡¿Tus tíos?!

─ Si, a ellos les robaron una la noche anterior a… ─No quisó continuar pues el hombre era muy sensible con respecto a su pérdida─ Y ya sabes mi tío me culpa a mí y me pidió _amablemente_ que le consiguiera una.

─ ¡Oh!... pues solo queda… Peter.

─Solo él, pero las que tiene son del Capitán.

─Si, pero tal vez tenga alguna de su propiedad y si no… pues que te venda una del Capitán al fin y al cabo a Tomas lo único que le interesa es el dinero que pueda sacar por todo lo que tiene en su granja, no creo que les tenga afecto.

─Si no hay de otra, lo tendré que ir a ver.

─Suerte –le dijo el hombre, pero el muchacho regresó.

─No deberías mostrarle a cualquiera esto.

─No lo hare, no te preocupes.

Una advertencia que fue en vano ya que en el pueblo circulaban mas piedras como las que Hagrid tenía, el motivo se desconocía, pero muchos poseían una o dos de esas joyas. En la cantina Ron observaba como el esposo de la Señora Figg* mostraba una de color verde; algunos de los marineros de Tom Riddle, estaban con el buen hombre tratando de comprársela, más este aún se resistía; el pelirrojo se alejó para traer mas vasos, los gemelos estaban sirviendo ya que Aberforth estaba tomando un descanso; en una de las sillas desvencijadas.

─Si el viejo Donald se descuida se quedara hasta sin zapatos…

─Y sin esa piedrita.

─Debería de vendérselas aquí en el pueblo no hay nadie que se la compre o que tenga tanto dinero para intentarlo.

─Tienes razón Ronnie, pero si espera conseguir más de ellos, con tantas copas que le están invitando, caerá borracho y hasta gratis…

─Se la podrán llevar.

Ron vio que sus hermanos tenían razón, pues los ojos de Donald estaban semi cerrados; así que tomó su charola y caminó hasta donde esto se llevaba a cabo; deposito los tarros tan fuerte que el viejo se despertó y a pesar de que los marineros lo vieron con malos ojos, no le dijeron nada. Por fin sabiendo que ya no le pagarían más; el anciano se las vendió.

Y es que los gemelos y Ron tenían mucha razón; ese pueblo no era muy opulento y la mayoría de su gente no sabia ni leer, ni escribir; mucho menos saber el valor de piedras preciosas; los rubís, esmeraldas, topacios y diamantes -rosas y blancos- para ellos solo eran valiosos en lo que encontraban quien les pagara, en monedas -lo que ellos consideraban su valor- estás en sus manos eran… piedras ni mas ni menos.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Harry caminó hasta uno de los laterales del pueblo; pasó un río y llegó hasta las propiedades de Capitán Riddle, los sirvientes lo vieron pasar hasta la casa y ahí un hombre pequeño y con cara de rata lo recibió. A pesar de su amabilidad fingida, el moreno no quiso parecer descortés y aceptó entrar; para su desagradable sorpresa el Capitán estaba en casa.

─ ¿Qué le trae por aquí joven Potter? –preguntó un hombre castaño, como de unos cincuenta años -pero que aparentaba menos- Este estaba vestido solo con una camisa de tela y sus pantalones sin ningún adorno, a pesar de que se veía aseado y pulcro, su apariencia seguía siendo la de un marinero, con barba de varios días de viaje. Harry entró algo cohibido y le expusó su pedido.

─ ¿Quisiera saber si podría… venderme una vaca?

─ Claro que puedo, la pregunta es ¿si usted puede pagarla?

─Si puedo.

─Bien entonces… ¡Peter muéstrale las que tenemos!

─Si señor.

Harry agradeció que dejaran la casa y salieran al corral; ahí le dio vueltas a este y escogió una no tan pequeña ni tan adulta, pero que no estaba mal, Peter asintió y fue hasta la casa donde Riddle los veía desde el pórtico. El capataz regresó.

─Dos monedas de plata.

─ ¡Pero si eso valdrían dos de ellas!

─ ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? –El moreno vio de reojo la sonrisa burlesca del Capitán y sacó las monedas que le pedía, sin mostrar en ningún momento el morral con las otras.

─ Aquí esta… me la llevo de una vez.

─Bien.

El chico tomó la cuerda que la vaca tenia en el cuello y la jaló para que caminara, apresuró el paso hasta que estuvo fuera de la propiedad de _ese_ ladrón. Cuando se sintió mas tranquilo dejó que la vaca comiera un poco y luego siguió su camino; como ambos iban bastante lento para el atardecer estaban en su casa. Sus tíos no le cuestionaron nada; demasiado emocionados con su nueva adquisición. Harry recordó de pronto su trabajo y salió corriendo al pueblo, pero al ver que traía una facha que no podía con ella, se desvió a la orilla del mar -en una de las cuevas que tocaban este-, se introdujo y ahí se desnudó para darse un baño, rogaba por que el Dragón no lo encontrara y lo devorara, pero se impuso su deseo de estar presentable para _su jefe_ y siguió su aseo personal. Un ruido estruendoso se escucho por toda la cueva que hizo salir al moreno disparado fuera del agua, pero al ver con detenimiento y asegurándose que eran las olas chocando contra las rocas lo que lo provocó, regreso con sigilo; estaba por meter un pie…

─Con esta temperatura te vas a enfermar.

─ ¡Ah! –gritó Harry y estaba a punto de caerse de cabeza entre las rocas; pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron.

─Perdóname no quise asustarte.

─Es… ta bien…

El moreno se zafó del agarre y corrió a cambiarse, no tenia vergüenza alguna después de todo ambos eran hombres; aunque el Señor Malfoy se veía mas educado y elegante que la mayoría en el pueblo, pero eso no lo hacia diferente ¿o si? Por su parte el rubio disfrutaba de la sencillez del chico, pues no se ocupaba de avergonzarse y que decir que tenían un cuerpo muy bien formado… En opinión de Malfoy. Terminada la tarea el moreno caminó hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en una de las salientes; esperando a que terminara.

─ ¿Te tardaste?

─ Lo siento, es que me pase el día buscando una vaca.

─Pensé que aquí abundaban de esas.

─Si…, pero yo quería comprar una y con lo que ha estado ocurriendo; todos cuidan las suyas…

─No es como si la fueras a robar.

─ ¡Claro que no! con lo que usted me paga tengo suficiente, pero la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos tantos animales y el único que cuenta con muchos y que se dedica venderlos es… el Capitán Riddle.

─Ahora que lo mencionas; es el hombre que llegó a tierra a pesar de la tormenta, la noche…

─Si la noche en que lo conocimos a usted.

─ ¡Oh Cierto!, bueno pues debe ser un buen marinero.

─Supongo, pero… por que no vamos a comer… ¿puedo invitarlo yo?

─No es necesario…

─Se que usted tiene suficiente, pero… déjeme hacer algo por usted, me ha salvado de una buena, con el dinero que me… pago.

─ ¿Y eso?

─Mi tío también perdió una vaca por el… _visitante_.

─Ya. Ahora que lo dices he visto que muchos tienen joyas y no es que yo ande entrometiéndome, pero todos las traen como juguetes.

─Es que nosotros lo que no sea alimento o algo que nos sirva de inmediato; no lo consideramos útil ─Como el rubio no entendía Harry intentó explicarle─ ¿Con quien las cambiamos o las vendemos? los pocos extranjeros que nos visitan ahora con el clima o con los rumores no vendrán y los marineros… no llegaron… solo los de Riddle y son estos los que se quedaran con la mayoría de ellas, y supongo que a muy bajo valor, pues pedirán lo suficiente para comprar unos sacos de grano o alguna gallina, oveja o ya exagerando vacas, eso es lo que necesitamos; la lana, la leche los huevos y lo que nos den estos animales

─O sea que para ustedes ¿las riquezas sería… tener muchos animales y tierras?

─ Algo así.

El rubio se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que ambos llegaron al pueblo; en la entrada un anciano con barba larga los vio pasar.

─Buenas noches jóvenes.

─Buenas noches

─Podrían indicarme en donde está la taberna de Aberforth.

─Si, allá en el fondo terminando la calle –Señalaba Harry.

─Gracias y ¿ustedes no estarán presentes durante la reunión?

─ ¿Cuál reunión? –preguntó el moreno.

─Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, me han llamado para ayudar en… el inmenso _problema_ –decía sonriente el anciano.

─Lo sentimos, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. –decía Malfoy y se adelantó hacia la posada─ Vamos Harry

─Si…, lo siento ─se dirigió a Albus.

─Él no entiende, por que no es de este pueblo, pero tu pequeño.

─La decisión la tomaran por la mayoría, no creo que haga falta.

─Todos son importantes.

_ ¡Harry! –gritó el rubio, sin estar molesto.

─Me voy estoy… trabajando –dijo muy orgulloso el moreno.

El anciano caminó tranquilamente hasta la taberna… de su hermano; de nuevo estaba en ese lugar y no es que se asombrara encontrar a estas criaturas ahí, la cuestión era ¿Por qué estaban de nuevo ahi? Tal vez su anterior trato ya no les favorecía… o peor aun querrían más sacrificios. El viejo hombre se apoyaba en su bastón y no tenia mucha prisa para llegar al lugar. Las sombras cubrían algunos lugares del pueblo, sin embargo no parecía tétrico, pues los aldeanos aun caminaban por las calles, además de que se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar que él; algunos daban las buenas noches apresurados y lo revesaban demasiados nerviosos por lo que estaba sucediendo, uno de tantos se acercó y saludó.

─Buenas noches… monje –La voz profunda fue reconocida de inmediato por Albus.

─Buenas noches Lord.

─De nuevo buscando clemencia para ellos.

─ ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué han hecho esta vez?

─Un error… de hace quince años.

─ ¡¿Cómo?!

─No eres tan sabio monje, ese… sacrificio no era culpable…, pero es tarde ya pasó.

─Pero… las pruebas, los testigos… todo lo culpaba.

─Un error… que a mi casi me costo mi lugar en el consejo.

─Y es por eso que han mandado a…

─Así es, bueno vamos a la _reunión_; pero oficialmente te espero mas tarde, para darte la respuesta.

─Bien.

El anciano caminó con rapidez y el hombre a su lado le siguió; al entrar a la taberna todas las voces -que hablaban al mismo tiempo- se callaron de inmediato y giraron la vista hacia el anciano que avanzó con tranquilidad.

─Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y para los que no me conozcan… soy quien

─ ¡Enfrentaste al ultimo Dragón! ─gritó Aberforth─ ¡Tan solo con un rosario y tu bastón!

El patriarca Weasley calló a sus hijos que empezaron a hacer preguntas de ese hombre; con claras intenciones de oír la historia. El hombre con capucha solo gruño ante la mencionada heroicidad.

─Eso ya pasó y si me lo preguntan, algo salió mal pues estamos soportando de nuevo estos ataques ─mencionó burlón Riddle.

El escándalo de nuevo se escuchó algunos apoyaban a Riddle quien era el que hablaba y otros se abstenían de hacer alguna observación.

0000000000000000000000

La mesa estaba servida; Harry esperó -a pesar de que se moría de hambre- no deseaba ofender a su invitado; el rubio comenzó a comer y él lo imito, no hablaban mucho pues ambos comían casi la misma cantidad; las fuentes de carne se vaciaron de inmediato y el rubio pidió mas; el vino fue mermando -casi exclusivamente por él- cuando ambos se sintieron satisfechos y Madame Rosmeta agradeció que su despensa no fuera vaciada por completo; Malfoy se levantó y esperó al chico.

─La comida aquí es muy buena.

─O tenía hambre.

─Tal vez –Los dos rieron y caminaron de nuevo por las calles del pueblo.

─ ¿Cuando se ira?

─Ya me estas corriendo

─No… al contrario con usted aquí no tengo que correr buscando trabajo y como sacar dinero.

─Y yo pensé que te agradaba por mi arrolladora personalidad –decía burlón el de ojos plata.

─ ¡También me agrada!

─… Tú me agradas mucho.

─Usted también a mí.

El moreno se quedó parado jalando sus mangas; se atrevió a decir lo que realmente pensaba esperaba que el Señor Malfoy no se lo tomara a mal; a pesar de su alegría natural Harry no era muy seguro de si mismo y continuamente se sentía poca cosa, por eso cuando con esa confesión el rubio lo tomó de las mejillas y le besó… la frente; fue como un sueño. Siguieron su paseo y Harry hablaba excesivamente demostrando de ese modo su alegría.

La separación llegó, pero ambos prometieron que se verían la noche siguiente pues seria la ultima. Caminando rumbo a su casa; Harry pensó en pedirle al rubio que lo contratara aunque sea de mensajero o de asistente o lo que fuera… no deseaba alejarse de ese hombre, que le había impresionando y sobretodo si salía ese lugar, que mejor que con alguien que… le gustaba.

0000000000000000000000

Las ruinas le recordaban aquella vez hace quince años, y llegando a ellas se bajó de la lancha dejándola atorada en las rocas, el hombre avanzo con cuidado por sobre los que fueron unos escalones.

─Es lo que me agrada, tu puntualidad.

─Buenas noches Severus y…

─Draco, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

─ ¡¿El hijo del Gran Inquisidor?!

─Si.

─ ¿Tan grave es, para que lo hayan enviado a usted?

─... No…

─Es mi ahijado y espera encontrar su pareja en este lugar.

─ ¡¿Aquí?!

─Si, yo también me lo pregunté cuando llegue a este lugar alejado de la mano de Dios… -decía el rubio.

─Lucius y Remus creen… que como yo la obtuve aquí, tal vez su hijo tendría la misma suerte y…

─ ¡¿Usted?! –preguntaba el anciano.

─Oh cierto… cariño, mira quien esta de visita… ─De las sombras de las ruinas una figura fue apareciendo; un enorme Dragón negro, de ojos grises fue acercándose y sus narinas olisquearon al visitante, sus escamas como de obsidiana fueron cayendo al piso y desapareciendo; sus extremidades perdieron tamaño y una figura humanan se visualizó.

─ Albus…

─ ¡¿Sirius Black?!

Continuará

*Le busque un esposo

Aclarando; según algunos autores de ficción y fantasía -ya que todos descubrimos que son o ya casi- los Dragones, son muy dados a comer muchísimo -sobretodo carne- y vino toman hasta morir, y tienen todos grandes tesoros, pero son algo avaros con ellos. Bueno nos leemos y ¿Reviews?


	4. Gargouille

Agradeciendo a:

Susigabi

Svilesan

xonyaa11

Murtilla

kaoryciel94

kokiitta

**4. Gargouille**

El hombre frente al monje lo miro suspicaz; lo rodeo y como su fuese su presa prácticamente lo acorralo.

─Usted no hizo nada para buscar la verdad, solo acepto los cargos y dispuso de mi vida.

─Pero las pruebas…

─ ¡Pruebas y una mierda! Querían un _sacrificio_ a como diera lugar, aun teniendo un inocente en sus manos.

─Tú aseguras tu inocencia ¿entonces quien fue?

─ ¿Quién mas podía beneficiarse comprando las tierras de los Potter a precio regalado?

─No lo se.

─Precisamente, usted no conoce mucho a la gente de ese pueblo sin embargo aceptó ser juez y verdugo.

─Pero… ¡estas vivo!

─Eso yo lo puedo explicar. ─mencionaba Severus─ Me prometiste una doncella y me diste un asesino ¡Viejo timador!..., pero te lo agradezco infinitamente. Esa noche que se reunieron para arrojarlo al océano o lo que es lo mismo… a mi estomago, yo veía todo desde estas ruinas -mi hogar-, vi las luces, las tontas canciones para llamarme y a este hombre rogando por su vida… ¿Dime anciano sabes lo que somos realmente no?

─Si mi Lord… sois Gárgolas.

─Exactamente. ¿Conoces nuestra historia?

─ ¿La del Dragón su antecesor?

─No, esa versión todos la conocen, lo que sigue… Somos guardianes de la Iglesia, signos mágicos que mantienen alejado al diablo. Eso explica el porqué de tan diabólicos y espantosos aspectos -de algunos de nosotros- y nuestra ubicación fuera de lugares sagrados -como este-. Nacimos con la intención de evaluar las pretensiones de todo aquel que quiera pasar cerca de nuestros hogares o sitios que protegemos. Si el individuo es malévolo, nos encargaremos de castigarlo y si por el contrario, tiene buenas intenciones será… recompensado. Y tu viejo, me ofreciste a un inocente. Cuando lo lanzaron; volé en su dirección para devorarlo, pero al sentir su aura… alcancé a sostenerlo…, pero… ─La gárgola de cabello color ébano detuvo su relato y su pareja tomó su mano entrelazándola con la suya.

─Hizo todo lo posible por esquivar mi cuerpo que caía y sostenerlo; pero en su forma de Dragón no tiene mucha delicadeza, choqué con sus garras y me hirió de muerte; me trajo hasta aquí y trató de salvarme la vida… lo consiguió; pero mi mente no despertó… he dormido por muchos años. Hasta hace tres, desperté y… me enamoré de mi salvador.

─Ahora es mi esposos y mi compañero… una gárgola más. El año pasado tuvimos un hijo, pero… ¡Aún no hay justicia para Sirius! el culpable se pasea muy tranquilo por el pueblo ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Se salvó de la tormenta que formé y su barco no probó mis garras y dientes! Pero… no por que sea buen navegante… si no, por que quiero que el nombre de Sirius sea limpiado.

─ ¿Por eso han regresado mi Lord?

─ Si, y le he pedido a mi ahijado que viniera, por que deseo que Riddle confiese, Draco lo acorralara en tierra firme y yo no lo dejare partir por mar.

─Pero ¿no quieren otro…?

─No viejo, ni lo quise hace quince años, me gustaba divertirme, pero ustedes los humanos se lo toman todo a pecho.

─ ¿Entonces que quieren que haga?

─ ¡Yo si quiero un sacrificio! –terminó por afirmar Draco─ Lo quiero a él –Señalo la colina que se veía desde ahí.

─ÉL es un niño bueno, no ha hecho nada malo.

─Por eso lo quiero para mí.

─Perdón…, pero ustedes son criaturas de la noche; su vida se rige por conceptos de justicia que no alcanzamos a comprender, ¿por que no dejar que Harry viva su vida como un humano normal?

─ ¡¿Normal?! Sus parientes lo tratan como sirviente y tiene que trabajar de lo que sea para comer, ¡¿eso es una vida normal de humano?!

─Bueno… si su padrino desea ayudarle… económicamente.

Sirius vio al anciano frente a el y aceptó que tenia algo de razón, Harry era un chico tranquilo y con un futuro, ¿por que condenarlo a vivir de noche y dormir como estatua en el día?, su forma dragona -que le permitiría actuar de día- no la manejaría hasta después de años, ¿por que negarle su única felicidad?… ver el sol en el horizonte… no era justo cortarle sus alas, de ese modo.

─Tienes un poco de razón Dumbledore, pero…

─ ¡Eso no lo deciden ustedes! ¡Exijo mi tributo como líder!

Los tres adultos se vieron unos a otros, dos de ellos no entendían, pero Severus si y masajeándose la sienes se acerco al rubio; que por su furia había dejado salir sus enormes alas -blancas -como si fueran hechas de rayos de luna- y según la leyenda los lideres de las gárgolas: los Malfoy, eran dragones blancos -casi plateados- y se rumoraba que estaban hechos de _eso_… de rayos de luna. Severus lo miró firme.

─Tú aun no eres líder y tu padre no ha dado orden de que puedas tomar pareja formal.

─A eso me mandó ¿no?

─… Remus te mandó a eso, Lucius a que cumplieras con tu deber… impartir justicia llana y expedita; realmente ninguno de los dos tenia muchas esperanzas en que encontraras a alguien en este lugar... yo tuve mucha suerte al conocer a Sirius.

─ ¡¿Me mintieron?!

─… No hubieses venido.

─…

─Mira Draco, mi ahijado aún es joven y tiene mucho camino por delante… en Paris podrás encontrar a alguien mas adecuado o adecuada para ti, Notredame es un lugar muy visitado.

─El rubio no contestó y les dio la espalda para regresar a su torre -la que ocupaba temporalmente en esas ruinas-. Un pequeño de tres años lo recibió y como le agradaba mucho el rubio le pidió que lo cargara. Con el niño -de cabello negro y ojos grises- en brazos subió a la torre y ahí vio como el sol aparecía en el horizonte, ambas figuras quedaron solidificadas en una pose muy hermosa; el rubio alzando en el aire al niño y este sonriendo.

Sirius vio a las dos figuras de piedra y sonrió con ternura, luego se giró hacia su esposo y vio a este transformándose en el Dragón negro, Sirius se alejó y el inició su cambio también, a pesar de que los dos era de color oscuro a Sirius se le distinguía una línea de escamas grises a lo largo de su columna y sus ojos eran también de ese color, mientras que Severus no tenía un solo color que no fuera negro -hasta en sus ojos-. Dumbledore esperó y el Dragón negro lo tomó con una de sus patas y emprendió el vuelo hasta la costa; ahí aterrizó en una de las cuevas y dejó al anciano en ese lugar, regresando a las ruinas. Este subió con paso lento por el acantilado, llegando hasta la cima, miró hacia la colina. Harry estaría despertando ajeno al peligro que corría en ese momento.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Con la confianza de que hacia un buen trabajo como guía; Harry dejo de buscar empleos temporales y anduvo haciendo visitas a sus conocidos para preguntarles las historias y leyendas del pueblo; todos coincidieron en que las ruinas de la Abadía era uno de los lugares que definitivamente debía visitar, al moreno le pareció bien y con ese objetivo. Fue hasta la posada pero Madame Rosmerta, le indico que su huésped no había regresado la noche anterior. El moreno salió un poco desilusionando; pues quería mostrarle lo que fue una Abadía de día e iluminada por el sol; sin embargo no se detuvo y considerando que el Señor Malfoy llegaría más tarde buscó a alguno de los pescadores, para que le rentaran una lancha. Caminó por el muelle evitando acercarse al _Innombrable_ ya que su capitán -se rumoraba- se reunía con varias personas buscando a _quien_ entregar al Dragón. Los gritos de varios marineros y pescadores lo hicieron buscar el motivo y lo que vio lo impresiono bastante -a pesar de que ya lo había presenciado anteriormente- y es que ahí estaba: Otro dragón. Esta criatura se pavoneaba en el muelle como buscando algo o alguien y cuando estuvo frente al _Innombrable_… se elevó hasta las alturas y de un solo golpe se dejó caer como piedra sobre el barco, muchos marineros alcanzaron a salir, pero cuando el Dragón se retiró -dejando un gran boquete en la cubierta del barco-, los demás salieron por entre los escombros; Riddle –sabiamente- se quedó escondido junto con Peter -su sirviente.

El dragón siguió su recorrido ignorando a las otras embarcaciones y de pronto olisqueó el aire y buscó entre las personas… encontrando su objetivo; caminó y se paró frente a un paralizado Harry , el dragón se acerco y lo vio detenidamente; luego dio un salto… como si estuviese muy gustoso. Salió volando perdiéndose en el horizonte, Harry cayó de rodillas sintiendo que su corazón se saldría; todos los que lo conocían fueron a ver si estaba bien y al notar que el monstruo no le había hecho nada; lo abrazaron y felicitaron. El moreno fue conducido por Bill -el hijo mayor de los Weasley- hasta las casa de estos; para que su madre lo revisara, mientras caminaba Harry recordó que no tuvo miedo… si un poco de curiosidad, pero no miedo… no como con el otro dragón que se había llevado a las ovejas, ¿Cómo sabia que eran dos diferentes?... el color de ojos, el que robo a las ovejas y vacas, tenía ojos negros como la noche y el que había estado en el muelle, los tenia grises y le pareció… que lo miraba con ¿ternura?... Negó, ¡no podía ser! que eso pasara.

0000000000000000000000000

Tom salió de su escondite y comenzó a insultar y maldecir, puso a sus hombres a arreglar el barco, esperaba que quedara bien; y luego miró a las dos figuras que se alejaban –uno de los Weasley y el chico Potter-, era muy extraño que esa _bestia_ no le hubiese hecho nada al muchacho y que en cambio lo atacara a él y sus pertenencias… esto era algo muy extraño, pero que le resultaba… muy conocido… Esos monstruos no podían saber, lo que había hecho ¿o si?... ¡Claro que no, si eran bestias sin cerebro!

00000000000000000000000000

En la cabaña humilde de los Weasley; todos revisaban a Harry y lo felicitaban _por no ser comido_ -eso lo dijeron los gemelos- mientras que Molly y Arthur alejaban a sus hijos de un moreno bombardeado por preguntas, algunos minutos después con todas las bromas hechas, Molly los dejo pues iba al huerto para recolectar algunos vegetales y hacer una sopa con el pescado, que había conseguido Arthur -uno pequeño- pues con la tormenta los peces se habían esfumado. Harry vio como esas buenas personas apenas si tenían para comer ellos, pero aun así lo invitaban amablemente a él y llamando a Ron le dijo su idea, el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió.

─Papá Harry quiere rentar tu lancha.

─ ¿Para que la quieres Harry?

─Es que ahora estoy trabajando de guía y quería llevar a mí… patrón a las ruinas, le pagaré por adelantado Señor Weasley.

─Pero…

─No se preocupe, el que paga es el Señor Malfoy no yo.

─Bueno con tres peniques estará bien. –dijo sonriente el hombre… pero eso no era mucho y Harry optó por darle cuatro monedas de plata, al verlas Arthur no quería aceptar─ ¡Estos es demasiado Harry!

─Es lo justo; me la llevare toda la noche… además ya le dije que mi patrón es muy rico… o eso parece… por favor acéptelo.

─Acéptalo Arthur, no ofendas el buen gesto que Harry tiene con nosotros –decía Molly casi llorando de gratitud.

─Bien, lo acepto.

Con ese dinero podían vivir por algún tiempo sin preocuparse, por si no había pesca. Esa tarde Molly se lució; hizo un estofado que estaba delicioso, y con algo de vergüenza le ofreció a Harry que se llevara un poco para su viaje -con su patrón-, Harry lo aceptó y dijo que al Señor Malfoy le gustaría mucho, la mujer sonrió condescendiente, tal vez ese Lord, comía de lo mejor, pero no hecho con tanto cariño como una madre alimenta a su familia.

El ocaso se extendía por la costa; cuando Harry salió acompañado de Ron hasta la playa, ahí entre los dos localizaron la barca y el moreno le amarró un pañuelo para distinguirla; los dos chicos caminaron hasta el pueblo y Ron dejó en la entrada de la posada a Harry despidiéndose de él. El chico de ojos verdes entró y preguntó por el Señor Malfoy, Madame Rosmerta, mandó a uno de los mozos que fuera a ver. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas esperando la respuesta, el mozo bajó e informó que el Lord no estaba. El moreno se asombró un poco, pero optó por salir a buscarlo; a lo mejor andaba paseando por el pueblo.

Una turba de personas caminaba gritando y amenazando, el moreno se hizo a un lado para que pasaran y así fue como vio y escucho al que iniciaba ese desorden. Tom Riddle encabezaba el grupo gritando por una solución o -aseguraba- que se tomaría la justicia en sus manos.

Un brazo lo jaló hacia uno de los callejones y antes de que gritar, la voz de su jefe lo calmó.

─Me tardé un poco; pero ya estoy aquí, vámonos.

─Si.

─La gente esta muy alterada, preferiría no pasear hoy por el pueblo.

─Tengo el lugar perfecto, vamos a la playa.

─No tengo ganas de nadar.

─ ¡Oh no! Iremos a las ruinas en barca.

─ ¡Ah, bien!

La pareja caminó charlando y Harry le relató el incidente de la tarde, el rubio escuchó atentamente; pero recordando lo que ocurrió después…

… A pesar de su estado de hibernación matutina, los sentidos de una gárgola eran plenos y escuchó la especie de _discusión_ entre los mayores.

─ ¡Fue divertido y lo volví a ver!

─ ¡Pero es peligros cariño!

─Tú sales y te diviertes y ¡nadie te dice nada!

─Tu forma dragona aun no la controlas del todo, ¿que tal si en un arranque de furia te transformas? tu cuerpo de gárgola se volvería piedra y si alguien lo ve o peor aun, si sucede cuando este en el aire.

─Pero no paso… no me regañes.

─Estaba preocupado… Ya tendremos nuestra justicia, mi amor.

─ ¿Lo prometes?

─Te doy mi palabra de gárgola.

─ Bien.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió, después de que Sirius se _divirtió_ en el muelle, por eso ahora que Harry le preguntaba; sabia que contestar.

─ ¿Crees que el me vio realmente?

─ Puede ser.

_ Pues… a mi no me dio miedo, no tanto como el que vimos con Hagrid.

─Te entiendo.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Usted los vio también? ─preguntó curioso e inocente Harry.

─… Si.

─Ah entonces me entiende.

─Por supuesto.

Los dos llegaron al muelle y tomaron la barca para desamarrarla; se lanzaron al mar y Harry comenzó a remar, el rubio quiso ayudar, pero el moreno enfurruñado le aseguraba que era muy fuerte y capaz de remar hasta las ruinas; las olas estaban tranquilas y llegaron rápido hasta la costa de la Abadía. El moreno bajó, jaló la barca la ató a una de las rocas y esperó que el Señor Malfoy bajara, el rubio algo cohibido por tanta amabilidad, no sabía como reaccionar. En cambio el moreno le ofrecía su manita esperándolo. Draco bajó y caminó sin soltar -con toda intención- la mano del chico de ojos verdes, escuchaba las explicaciones de este; pero en lo único que podía pensar era en besar esos labios jugosos y apetecibles, más un gruñido los interrumpió a ambos, a Harry de su clase de historia y a Draco de sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

Una imponente figura salió tapándoles el paso, el dragón de color ébano los veía desde una de las torres. Harry se escondió detrás de rubio y este sonrió con ternura. Otro dragón salió de una de las puertas; sus ojos miraban hacia la pareja y se lanzó en pos de ellos, el rubio se paró retador y el dragón de ojos grises movió la cola y le dio la vuelta buscando ver a la pequeña figura del chico moreno. Este salió de su escondite y al ver que era el _conocido_ del muelle se atrevió a acercarse, estaba por tocar las escamas de la mejilla cuando…

─ ¡Papá!

Salió corriendo un pequeño niño. El dragón negro bajó de la torre; lo que el moreno interpretó como un posible ataque, corrió hasta el pequeño y lo tomó en brazos, esperando… lo que fuera a pasar.

Continuará

Y ¿Qué opinan nuestra rubia… gárgola dejara que lo alejen de Harry?

Murtilla, las gárgolas -según la leyenda- descienden de un Dragón que se entrego voluntariamente y fue quemado; por lo que hizo, su cabeza quedó como recuerdo y fue la primer gárgola que existió.


	5. Chapter 5

Ofrezco una y mil disculpas por mi atraso**.**

**5. Culpable**

El moreno aferraba a la pequeña figura y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, de pronto sintió como le acariciaban la indómita cabellera. Aún renuente siguió con los ojos cerrados.

─Harry todo esta bien –La voz de un hombre se escuchaba llamándolo, abrió un ojo y luego el otro, y pudo ver la figura de un hombre… alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos grises y sonrisa picara.

─Hola pequeño.

El moreno buscó a los Dragones, pero no los encontró; en cambio estaba Draco, el hombre frente a él y otro más: de facciones serias, ojos y cabellos negros. Su cerebro trabajó vertiginosamente; quien tenía enfrente lo seguía mirando… Y su mente se aclaró ¡No podía ser! ¡Era coincidencia! pero las pruebas estaban ahí ¡frente a sus ojos! El color de cabellos y ojos de esos dos individuos… coincidían con las de… ¡Los dragones! Harry quedó impactado por su descubrimiento, inmóvil y respirando trabajosamente; los miraba asustado. El cuerpecito de entre sus brazos se removió inquieto y sus brazos sin fuerza ya no pudieron retenerlo. Antares corrió hasta los brazos de su papá.

─Tengo hambe.

─Tienes hambre ¿y que quieres comer?

─Pollo… asado.

─Buen gusto mi niño ve con padre, yo tengo un invitado.

─ ¿Quen es?

─El hijo de unos amigos.

─Ah… el niño perdió el interés de inmediato y estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre-, pero al ver al rubio gritó entusiasmado─ ¡Daco! ¡Daco vamo a juga! –Sirius miró al rubio y le contestó al niño.

─No puede cariño, él también estará con este invitado.

─ ¿Después puede?

─Ya veremos.

─Ven acá pillo, vamos a cenar, que con el hambre que tengo me comería un humano –decía Severus viendo burlonamente a Harry.

─ ¡Sev! ─lo amonestó Sirius.

─De verdad padrino, que tu tacto para decir las cosas es _envidiable_.

El hombre de cabello negro se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino con su hijo hasta perderse entre las ruinas. Harry veía toda esa escena bizarra preguntándose que pasaba en ese lugar; que estas personas eran los dragones, ya no había duda; la cuestión es… ¿Qué harían con él?

El de cabello oscuro se acercó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, el moreno la aceptó y vio con algo de decepción a Draco para después inclinar la mirada y esperar el desenlace de estos sucesos.

─Mi nombre es… Sirius Black –dijo y esperó la reacción de Harry.

─ ¡El asesino de mis padres!

─ ¡No! Yo no los mate, todo ha sido una mentira… una mentira por la que fui condenado.

─Entonces es verdad que fue entregado al dragón como sacrificio ¡¿Pero usted es un dragón?! ¡Eso fue solo una farsa de usted para salvarse del castigo!

─No lo fue, yo ahora soy un dragón… a decir verdad una gárgola, pero en ese tiempo era un humano.

─No le creo.

─Escúchalo Harry; hay cosas que no sabes.

─ ¡Usted también es un mentiroso! –dijo dolido y decepcionado Harry, pues ese rubio había sido muy amable con él, pero solo era un engaño para llevarlo a su posible muerte─ ¿Qué harán conmigo? no seré muy buen alimento pero si eso quieren…

─ ¡¿Comerte?! ¡Nunca!

─Pero el otro dijo…

─No le hagas caso le gusta fastidiar, es mi esposo, pero no es muy sociable ─El de ojos grises se acercó al moreno─ Harry te tuve en mis brazos cuando solo eras una cosita regordeta y sonrosada, Lily y James estaban muy felices cuando naciste, orgullosos de tenerte. Eran tan dichosos juntos, pero sus tierras fueron siempre muy codiciadas, había muchos queriendo comprarlas, eran una herencia de tu padre… habían pertenecido a los Potter por generaciones, a pesar de todo nadie intentó forzar a tu padre para venderlas… hasta que llego Riddle; la avaricia de ese tipo es terrible y fastidiaba a James para que se las vendiera… viendo que no lo convencía, empezó con las amenazas, y es así como hubo muchas peleas entre ellos. Yo era marinero y no estaba mucho tiempo en tierra; por lo que no supe hasta donde llegaron las cosas y una ocasión en que estaba de visita… me embriague y caí rendido en el camino, me avergüenzo un poco de mi comportamiento, pero era joven. Esa noche… sucedió todo… lo siguiente que recuerdo es ser conducido por varios hombres a un juicio por…

─El asesinato de mis padres –concluyo el de ojos verdes.

─Si, pero yo no fui te lo juro, ¡Ese maldito de Riddle me puso una trampa! Y así es como terminé como _sacrificio_, nadie me escuchó, ni creyó en mi y tu quedaste al cuidado de la hermana de tu madre, eso era lo que deseaba Riddle, con tus padres muertos –Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta─, yo siendo tu padrino administraría tus bienes; pero… si yo no estaba era fácil engañar al estúpido de Dursley y…

─Y lo hizo; tío Vernon le vendió las tierras por muy poco.

─Si, es un idiota. Bueno pues eso es una parte de mi historia; para contarte la otra Draco tendrá que explicarte muchas cosas ¿no?

─Si.

Sirius dejó solos a los chicos y buscó a su familia, si dejaba solo a Severus con Antares estaba seguro que se irían a robar el ganado de alguien mas. _"No era mala idea, los de Riddle eran los mas gordos… Si, ese día cenarían res"_, Sirius se relamió los labios.

Mientras con Draco y Harry; el moreno caminaba dándole la espalda, el rubio se estaba enfadando, no era lógico que ese niño se molestara con él ¿o si?

─-No podía llegar y decirte todo esto.

─No, pero tampoco burlarse de mí.

─ ¿Burlarme?

─Si, cuando yo le contaba de los hurtos… de su padrino o de como Sirius me encontró en el muelle.

─Ah… Creo que empezaré por presentarme de nuevo. Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Lupin; heredero de la casa Malfoy, descendiente del primer Dragón convertido en gárgola; somos los jueces de los hombres -de los que se nos encomiendan-, vivo en Paris cerca de _Notredame_, a pesar de ser criaturas sobrenaturales, tenemos hogares y el mio esta en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del rio Sena. Yo vigilo de día, las tres puertas de la fachada oeste de _Notredame_ junto con ellos -señaló a dos perros demonios que jugaban cerca de los riscos-; y mis padres las puertas principales. Mi gente esta diseminada por diferentes países y lugares; tratando de llevar la justica a eso sitios. Mi padrino pasó por este lugar y hubo en el _algo_ que le llamó la atención y como ves… se _divirtió_ un poco, pero nunca fue su intención ningún pago o cosa parecida. Estas ruinas son de una Abadía supongo que por eso atrajeron su curiosidad, nosotros somos muy apegados a los lugares sagrados pues son perfectos para juzgar a los humanos que entran ─El rubio esperó alguna pregunta de Harry mas este lo veía perplejo─… Hemos venido por Riddle.

─ ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Lo harán pagar la muerte de mis padres?

─ ¡Por supuesto! Severus fue directamente al consejo de gárgolas -al cual el pertenece-; donde mi padre es el líder y expuso su caso; de hecho se llevó una reprimenda por el _accidente_ de Sirius… un inocente no puede ser tocado por nosotros; al contrario se le recompensa del modo que sea conveniente, pero varios del consejo lo apoyaron mostrando que la culpa era de los habitantes de este pueblo, por _lanzar_ a alguien que no era un criminal. Digamos que en una muestra de su molestia el consejo opto por mandarme a mi junto con mi padrino y así la justicia seria mas eficaz.

─… ¿Y yo? ¿Que papel tengo en todo esto?

─Tú…

─Lo sabia, no soy importante… nunca lo fui –El rubio podría dejar que Harry siguiera pensando eso y ahorrarse la posible despedida, pues sabia que ese chico no seria para él, más esa actitud derrotista era su culpa y no dejaría que un mal entendido se lo hiciera pasar mal.

─Tú pequeño… eres lo más importante que he encontrado en este lugar, la prueba viviente de que hay personas; con honestidad amabilidad y… un gran corazón… serías una pareja perfecta, pero…

─ ¿Pero? -preguntó Harry y luego se sonrojó por su exabrupto─… digo…

─Me encanta tu espontaneidad. Eres muy joven y con un futuro por delante, además te gusta el sol y el día… No podría obligarte a convivir con una criatura nocturna como yo. Me hubiese gustado…

─Me gusta el día y los rayos del sol iluminando y calentando la tierra, me gustan mis amigos y estar con ellos, me gusta mi vida como esta…

─Si, lo se…

─Pero aspiro a tener algo mio… que me pertenezca solo a mí… una familia. Mi familia la que se preocupe por mí y que me pregunte como estoy y como me siento; para ese sueño necesito a quien amar a mi lado, sin importar los días o noches o… lo diferentes que creamos que somos.

─Me mostraste las ruinas y dijiste que te gradaban más de día.

─Si, y me agradarían como fuera… si tuviera con quien observarlas… o vivir en ellas.

─ ¡¿Estas seguro?! ¿No mientes?

─ ¿Le he mentido hasta ahora?

─No. Si tú me aceptas serás una gárgola de día y de noche podrás caminar como humano, pero nuestra verdadera forma es… ─El rubio se alejó un poco y dejó que su cuerpo cambiara, sus extremidades se hicieron mas musculosas y unos cuernos adornaron su blanca frente, dos alas poderosas se desplegaron desde su espalda y su cuerpo creció hasta medir mas o menos dos metros y medio; luego miro a Harry con sus ojos que parecían plata liquida─ Me ves ahora ¿te parezco agradable?

El moreno se acercó y apoyo su diminuto cuerpo sobre el de Draco, las alas de este se cerraron automáticamente; protegiendo a Harry.

─Si… y me siento querido y seguro a tu lado.

─Gracias… Mi amor –El moreno levantó la cara y sonrió alegre.

─ ¿Seré un dragón algún día?

─… Serás una gárgola al momento de…unirnos y cuando esperes a nuestro primer vástago, tu cuerpo se trasformara en un dragón para proteger al feto; desde ese momento podrás andar de día… pero solo en tu forma de dragón.

─Oh será… diferente, pero me agrada; seremos ¡piedras! –Harry se comenzó a reír, el rubio negó, pero se rio con él.

El instante fue interrumpido por Sirius y Severus que traía cargando a Antares, la familia vio el gesto posesivo de la gárgola rubia y de inmediato supieron lo que ocurría. Sirius suspiró derrotado pero sabía que Draco seria un buen esposo para Harry, además… Remus lo adoraría en cuanto lo viera, como a él.

─ ¿Harry?

─Si, sé todo lo que pasara y estoy de acuerdo. Toda mi vida esperé una persona que me quisiera y el destino no me dio a una persona… me dio a un juez mitológico que me ama tanto, que estaba dispuesto a dejarme libre para que fuera feliz ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

─Es hora de despedirse –dijo Severus.

─-Yo lo llevare.

Aseguró le rubio y alejándose -no muy conforme- de Harry se trasformó en un hermoso Dragón albino de escamas blancas y brillosas como rayos de luna; con ese cuerpo relucían mas esos ojos de plata; su tamaño igualaba al de Severus y superaba al de Sirius. Si, probablemente seria capaz de comerse dos o tres vacas, pensó el moreno… suspiró así se había enamorado de Draco -sonrió avergonzado- _"Era lógico que el rubio no le hubiese dicho su nombre eran tan obvio, que de inmediato seria descubierto"_, la criatura le dio un empujón amistoso con el hocico y el moreno tomó la gran cabeza y le dio un beso.

─Nuestro primer beso.

El Dragón se levantó en dos patas y rugió tan fuerte que en el pueblo se santiguaron al escuchar ese sonido; luego tomó con delicadeza a Harry y lo acunó entre sus brazos para lanzarse a volar a cielo abierto; tenía tiempo de dar una vuelta antes de dejar al moreno ¿en su casa?... Draco reflexionó y siguió volando entre las nubes con el moreno bien protegido por él; para que no tuviese frio. Lo apretó sin lastimarlo para que pudiese escuchar el latido de su corazón y arrullado por ese sonido Harry se quedo dormido. El dragón blanco regresó a la isleta y descendió con lentitud; dejó al moreno en una de las columnas, inició su cambio y ya listo lo tomó de nuevo en brazos y entró con él, a las ruinas. Que de ruinas solo tenían el exterior; pues Severus y Sirius tenían su morada totalmente amueblada con lujo -en las varias habitaciones-. El matrimonio lo vio entrar y guardaron silencio; señalándole uno de los pasillos donde había habitaciones con vista al mar -al lado opuesto de donde se veía el pueblo-. Draco entró a una que sintió lo suficientemente cálida y recostó al moreno en la cama de doseles; lo cubrió con las mantas y besándolo en la frente salió de ahí. Se arregló las ropas y entró donde estaba los otros -con Antares durmiendo en brazos de Sirius.

─ ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿No deberías de llevarlo de regreso? –dijo serio el de ojos negros.

─No quiero ¿para que llevarlo? ¿Sabes como vive Severus?

─No.

─Es un sirviente en casa de sus tíos, duerme en un establo, donde se cuela el frio y… si quiere comer… debe trabajar para ello.

─¡Los mataré! ¡No tenían derecho de tratar a Harry así!

─Cálmate Sirius, despertaras a Antares y Draco… ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo habías traído antes?!

─No podía; si él no me había aceptado.

─Tienes razón, ahora déjalo que duerma y… ¿dormirás o _pasearas_? Ahora que Harry conoce tu forma; puedes salir de día –preguntó Severus al rubio.

─ ¿Cenaron res?

─No, Antares quiso pollo asado; no quería salir hoy.

─Bien… _daré una vuelta a los corrales de Riddle ─_dijo malicioso el rubio.

─ ¡Yo voy! ─dijo entusiasmado Sirius.

─O sea… que seré padre y papá de nuevo.

─ ¿Alguna queja cariño?

─Ninguna… tráeme una oveja.

─Bien.

Un dragón blanco y uno negro con destellos azules; volaron con dirección al pueblo. El blanco descendió sobre las calles principales y se pavoneó orgulloso, mostrando su no conocida figura a los aldeanos madrugadores. En la plaza -y ya que la mayoría de los pobladores lo veían-; dejó sobre el empedrado un pedazo de tela y luego se hecho a volar; los curioso llegaron hasta lo que había dejado la criatura y vieron la capa -o lo que quedaba de ella- de alguno de los pobladores; un grito se escuchó y todos giraron para ver de donde provenía. Madame Rosmerta.

─ ¡Es de Harry! ¡Harry Potter!

─¡Se lo han comido!

─ ¡Ya no se conforman con el ganado!

─ ¡Y no es uno solo!

Todos corrieron hasta la taberna de Aberfhort y entraron buscando a Dumbledore.

00000000000000000000

El de color oscuro sobrevolaba la granja Riddle y asustaba a Peter fingiendo que se lo comería; Sirius sonreía con toda su quijada abierta; pues el hombre se caía por tener piernas tan cortas y rodaba hasta que con trabajos se levantaba y corría de nuevo; por supuesto que el dragón _esperaba_ a que su _presa_ se levantara y seguía con su divertida persecución. Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta la casa de Tom y este oyendo los gritos de su fiel sirviente salió con una ballesta en mano; se paró retando a la criatura y lo encaró con la flecha lista en el arma. Sirius se enfureció y se lanzó en picada, la flecha pasó rozándolo rebotando en su gruesa piel; más si detuvo su ataque. El dragón se inclinó hacia atrás cogió impulso y abriendo sus fauces lanzó una llamarada que incendio la fachada de la casa y parte de la ropa de Riddle -si este no se hubiese alcanzado a tirar y rodar, hubiese sido su fin-.

Sirius se detuvo pues recordaba que si ese _mal nacido_ moría; su inocencia no seria probada. Remontó el vuelo y partió de ahí.

0000000000000000000

En el pueblo la turba gritaba desesperada. El anciano monje los vio, pero no entendía pues todas la voces se escuchaban sin control y al mismo tiempo; Rosmerta se acercó y le mostro el pedazo de tela.

─Uno blanco lo escupió en la plaza ─Realmente el dragón no lo había escupido; pero ¡¿como _conseguiría_ un monstruo como ese, un pedazo de capa?!

─ ¡Son muchos estamos rodeados! ¡¿Qué haremos?!

─ ¡Huir de aquí!

La mayoría estaba de acuerdo en huir ¿pero como hacerlo si todo lo que poseían se encontraba en ese lugar? el monje los vio y al saber de que color era el ultimo dragón… entendió que su turno de actuar había llegado; pues la sentencia estaba muy cerca.

─Si ya están comiéndose a las personas ¡¿Qué podemos darles?! ¡¿Que quieren?! ¡¿Más sacrificios?!

─-No, de hecho… creo que nunca desearon eso… Ellos buscan a alguien entre nosotros y solo vendrán por ese alguien… -decía Dumbledore.

─ ¡Pero nos han atacado a todos!

─Se han llevado ganado… ¿pero no han recibido compensación?

Todos se miraron y se quedaron callados; es verdad que todos tenían unas monedas o piedras; la mayoría incluso ya las había vendido.

─-Ahora pregúntense ¿a quien no le han pagado por… sus animales?

De nuevo reinó el silencio, pero no sabían a quien se refería, de pronto entre murmullos se preguntaban y no encontraban a nadie de los que habían perdido vacas u ovejas, que no recibiese _pago_. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Peter entró gritando.

─ ¡Nos atacaron!

La mayoría de los presentes salió siguiendo a Peter y los otros esperaron a que Dumbledore hablara.

─Vamos; tal vez necesiten ayuda o… algo mas.

00000000000000000000

Ya era mas de medio día y el moreno se despertó intentando enfocar su vista y sus ideas, se medio incorporó y vio el lugar, esa definitivamente no era su casa, vaya que ni la de los Weasley; se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos hasta escuchar ruidos, se dirigió hasta lo que parecía una salida hacia una zote huela y vio como los dos dragones oscuros se gruñían uno al otro, mientras el blanco estaba echado panza arriba descansando, el fue el que lo olio y se incorporó caminando hasta Harry; quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

─Mi dragoncito ─La hermosa criatura gruño enfurruñada, pero se dejó mimar─ Draco... ¿viviré contigo? ─El Dragón lo lamió y al parecer de Harry… ese fue un si.

En su mundo de solo dos; no ponían atención a los dos dragones que seguían su ¿pelea? La realidad es que Sirius intentaba que Severus no atacara el poblado y los destruyera; tal era la furia del dragón negro por que su pareja había sido atacada. Más lo dos se detuvieron abruptamente… el querubín de piedra que reposaba en uno de los nichos lloraba y sus lagrimas corrían por su regordetas mejillas de roca. Los padres volaron hasta ahí y lamieron a la gárgola hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de brotar de la piedra. Viendo que Antares se calmaba; Severus se lanzó de picada hacia el mar y salió con un enorme pez espada en su hocico, para compartirlo con su pareja. El Dragón blanco dejó su mundo de color rosa e hizo lo mismo, con otro pez salió y se sacudió las escamas, el moreno se quejo por lo mojado que lo dejó, pero luego sonrió. Draco lo invitó -con un movimiento de cabeza- hacia adentro y luego a la cocina. En ese lugar había manjares exquisitos que se podían cocinar o bien solo calentar; para que un ejército se alimentara ¿Y Harry se pregunto para que robaban el ganado? Viendo que Draco lo miraba… sin señales del pez lo entendió; la comida cocinada -por decirlo de algún modo- no era suficiente para ellos.

Alimentados salieron de nuevo; esperando a que el ocaso llegara. Cuando el prisma de anaranjados se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Severus salió volando sin darles tiempo de detenerlo. Sirius deseaba ir con él pero Antares despertaría y no los encontraría; gruño hacia las dos pequeñas gárgolas en forma de perro demonio y esa fue la orden para encargarse Antares. Draco tomó a Harry y lo montó en el lomo, este se recostó sobre él; la cresta y los cuernos del dragón escondían a la pequeña figura del moreno. Los dos Dragones salieron en pos del tercero… antes de que algo irreparable sucediera.

Continuara.

Aclaraciones, si es algo cruel que se alimenten; pero tomemos en cuenta que son criaturas enormes, lo siento pero es para ayudar a la historia.

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11, Murtilla, Karly G. Black, yilam, svilesan y a todos los lectores anónimos.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Castigo**

Corrían hacia la granja Riddle y este aún con sus sirvientes trataba de apagar el fuego de lo que antes era la parte delantera de la casa. Entre varios; buscaron baldes y lanzaron el agua, logrando sofocar las llamas.

Riddle vio como su vivienda quedaba deformada e incompleta y furioso se volvió hacia la gente.

─ ¡Debemos buscar al alguien que aplaque su sed de matanza!

Todos lo miraban, algo dudosos ya que realmente esas criaturas no habían matado a nadie, de hecho solo robaban ganado y eso… más bien lo compraban. Una voz entre el murmullo se escuchó.

─Pero si a nadie han atacado, solo a usted –dijo Arthur Weasley.

─ ¡Seré yo el primero y luego! ¡¿Quien seguirá?! ¡¿Quieren arriesgarse?!

─Tiene razón Harry fue devorado –aseguro uno, las voces se empezaron a levantar y terminó como una marea de miedo e incertidumbre. Por su parte los Weasley tenían esperanzas de que el de ojos verdes aún viviera, pero es que las pruebas eran tan obvias que aceptaron la resolución, que a continuación tomó Tom.

─ ¡Si ya se comieron a ese muchacho! nada los detendrá ahora, hay que armarnos y enfrentarlos, si pedimos ayuda a las tropas reales; no llegaran a tiempo.

Todos fueron a sus casas para ver que podían usar en contra de esos asesinos y ya _armados_ se reunieron en el centro del pueblo.

0000000000000000000000000

Draco volaba detrás de Sirius; pues este imprimía velocidad a sus alas temiendo que su esposo no _dejara nada_ de Tom, para limpiar su nombre.

Harry iba aferrado con todas sus fuerzas; aunque dudaba que Draco lo dejara caer. Las luces del pueblo se veían en el horizonte, Severus ya aterrizaba sobré los campos de Riddle –antes Potter─ y buscaba al hombre que deseaba destrozar entre sus garras. La noche cayo sobre la figura de Dragón Ébano caminando amenazador; transformándolo en un hombre blanco de cabellos y ojos negros; que sin cambiar el ritmo de su andar, se acercó a la casa, pero al abrir de un golpe la puerta la encontró vacía.

─ ¡Sev! –Escuchó el llamado de su pareja. Sus cabellos relucían con destellos azules cuando este corría a su encuentro.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?

─ ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué haces tú?!

─Yo cumplo con mi deber, ya le he perdonado mucho tiempo la vida a este canalla.

─Si, pero pensé…

─Oh, eso si también… un poco… saciar mis ansias de venganza ¿Por qué no? Vamos al pueblo; debe de estar en ese lugar.

000000000000000000000000000

En la taberna los que se habían quedado; aún se preguntaban lo que Dumbledore les había insinuado e investigaban ¿quien no tenia al pago de los _hurtos_? Pero algunos enviados por los de la plaza, entraron rompiendo la momentánea paz.

─ ¡Lucharemos contra esos monstruos!

Una turba es más fuerte que la razón y los que hasta ese momento no participaban activamente; se lanzaron a las calles. Dumbledore detuvo a su hermano y le pidió que no saliera bajo ningún motivo, en cambio él salió para evitar una tragedia en donde no habría vencedores.

000000000000000000000

Draco aún volaba buscando a su Padrino y a Sirius, pero no los veía optó por seguir en forma de Dragón para poder buscar mejor desde las alturas y sobretodo evitar que Harry fuera descubierto.

─ ¡Ahí están! –gritó el de ojos verdes, señalando dos figuras que caminaban tomadas de la manos tranquilamente como si de un paseo de novios se tratarse; estos iban llegando a una de las entradas del pueblo y logaron ver que las personas gritaban un sinfín de amenazas y bravatas. Tom se erigía como el líder de esa turba iracunda y ahí sobre la orilla de la fuente, los instaba a la acción.

─¡Esperemos y ellos mismos vendrán!

La muchedumbre respondía como una sala voz. Draco aterrizó y caminó en dirección de sus compañeros, estos lo vieron y lo llamarón… era hora de imponer justicia. Antes de que los pobladores lo vieran el rubio cambió a su forma humana; tomó a Harry de la mano y se encaminó junto con la otra pareja hasta los habitantes. Las cuatro figuras llamarón la atención pues caminaban con tranquilidad y sin intenciones de unirse al gentío.

Dumbledore vio a los extranjeros y por fin decidió hablar, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de esas personas lo respetaban. Se acercó y habló con voz calmada, pero firme.

─Yo les hice una pregunta y aún no las responden ¿A quien han atacado solamente? ¿Quién no ha recibido pago? ya tiene la respuestas; si la tiene sabrán a quien buscan estos seres.

Pero Tom era muy hábil y de pensamiento veloz; y notó que por sus palabras… Dumbledore sabía algo de su pasado o lo sospechaba. Se precipitó sobre el anciano.

─ ¡Es más raro que tú no hayas podido hacer nada! ¡Nos engañaste hace años! O peor… ¡tú los encubres!

De nuevo se suscitó una ola de murmullos entre aquellos que apoyaban al Monje y los que pensaban como Riddle. De pronto se escuchó un grito.

─ ¡Harry no esta muerto ahí esta!

Harry se aferró al brazo de Draco y este lo tomó de la cintura para protegerlo. Severus se adelantó y caminó hasta Riddle, en un movimiento digno de una poderosa Gárgola lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó hasta que los pies del capitán no tocaban el suelo.

─Deja de rodear tu destino y acéptalo… Decide entregarte voluntariamente y será rápida… tu condena.

Las personas miraban incrédulos la escena. Pasada la sorpresa inicial; por fin uno de los marineros intento lanzarse hacia Severus para separarlo de su capitán. Este lo detuvo con la otra mano y lo lanzo varios metros. Sirius se acercó a su esposo y tomó su brazo.

─Permítele hablar.

Varios de los habitantes reconocieron al de ojos grises y empezaron a gritar asustados.

─ ¡Un alma en pena!

Sirius vio a su alrededor; sabía lo que sucedería, pero ahora era mas importante lo que sucedía con Tom y Severus. Regresó su vista hacía el hombre que yacía en el suelo -después de que Severus lo soltara-, tratando de respirar normalmente.

─Diles la verdad, diles quien mató a los Potter.

─-T…tú… los mataste.

─ ¡Mentiroso! –vocifero Severus─ ¡Tú los mataste para quedarte con sus tierras!

─No… es… verdad… ¡Nos quieren engañar! –gritó el capitán hacía los que lo rodeaban intentando convencerlos─ ¡Y el chico Potter esta con ellos! –Señaló a Harry que veía todo in intervenir─ ¡Son enviados de satanás! ¡Almas en pena!

Y es que ¿Qué mas podían ser? si al joven Black lo habían visto caer en el acantilado y a Harry… su ropa; era todo lo que tenían de él como prueba, pero era muy probable lo que decía el capitán Riddle. Aún con algo de miedo la gente se preparó con sus armas y se opusieron a los extranjeros. Incluyendo a Harry y Sirius. Algunos –pocos realmente- se decidieron a alejarse y no inmiscuirse; entre ellos los Weasley, Hagrid y Madame Rosmerta.

Sintiéndose respaldado; Riddle se levantó y buscó su arma -que había caído en el agarre de Severus-. Instó a los otros a atacar y estos rodearon los hombres, Severus enfureció y frente a los ojos atónitos de sus adversario se trasformo en Gárgola, sus cuernos sobresalían y su cola se movía de una lado a otro presagiando un contrataque, sus colmillos se veían atemorizantes cuando la gárgola pronunciaba su sentencia.

─ ¡Tomas Riddle, por tus múltiples crímenes se te sentencia a la muerte!

─ ¡Así sea! –pronunciaron Draco y Sirius adoptando su verdadera forma.

Los aldeanos, estupefactos bajaron sus armas y se convirtieron en observadores. Harry aún era aferrado por Draco, pero zafándose de su mano caminó hasta los Weasley y estos lo recibieron algo tímidos; pues la mirada de la gárgola blanca, estaba sobre ellos como madre cuidando a su polluelo.

─Ellos no, nos atacaran –dijo el chico─ vienen por el verdadero culpable.

─Las gárgolas son protectores de los lugares santos y jueces de los corazones humanos… a quien tiene buenas intenciones… lo recompensaran y al los criminales los… castigaran –recitaba el moje y su voz fue como una caricia logrando calmar a los habitantes del pueblo.

En cambio para Riddle fue como saber que su muerte estaba cerca y sería a manos de esos seres. Acercándose a sus marineros -que aún seguían de su lado- empuñó su ballesta y disparó.

─ ¡Malditos engendros!

Y siguió disparando contra Severus que detenía las flechas, al ver que no funcionaba corrió junto con sus hombres rumbo a su barco, sabía que todo en ese lugar estaba perdido; pero en el _Innombrable_ tenía más armamento... incluso un arpón. Severus emitió un rugido de fastidio, ¡ese hombre era un necio! Abrió sus alas y salió volando tras el grupo de prófugos. Sirius lo siguió desplegando también sus apéndices y Draco… se acercó a Harry.

─Tengo que ir; será mejor que te quedes aquí.

─ ¿Regresaras? Verdad.

─Por supuesto.

─Bien ─Sonrió el chico y se alzó de puntas para abrazar la cintura de su hermosa gárgola plateada.

Esa fue la señal y Draco partió uniéndose a la cacería. Seria una mentira si se dijera que las gárgolas no disfrutaban perseguir a sus presas, más no podían mostrar sus caras de depredadores frente a las personas inocentes. Sirius y Draco competían tratando de ser los primeros en atrapar a Riddle; mientras Severus se concentraba en asustar a los marineros. Precisamente por esas ansias de que el juego durara un poco mas, les permitieron llegar hasta el barco, incluso llegaron al grado de dejarlo levantar anclas.

─ ¿Los dejaran marchar? –preguntaba Sirius.

─La pregunta sería hasta donde los dejaras llegar –aseguraba Draco.

─ ¡Oh vamos! Que ustedes también desean verlos hacer intentos desesperados.

Los tres se rieron estrepitosamente y esperaron en el aire a que el _Innombrable_ zarpara, ya en altamar lo siguieron a distancia prudente, esperando a que _usaran_ los arpones.

00000000000000000000000

En el pueblo, todos corrieron hasta el acantilado para no perderse nada de los sucesos y junto con ellos… Harry estaba hasta enfrente, viendo emocionado a las gárgolas volar planear asustando a Riddle y sus marineros.

─La suerte está de nuestra parte; pues al haber enviado a un inocente a su muerte también nos hacía criminales, ellos no han perdonado… y es por ti muchacho –decía el monje palmeando la espalda del moreno.

─Yo no hice nada.

─Tú te ganaste el corazón del príncipe y eso… es una hazaña, ya que estas criaturas solo buscan lo más puro.

El moreno se sonrojó; pero evitó contestar, no sabía si era hazaña o no… lo importante es que amaba y lo amaban de igual manera. Ron se acercó y se susurró.

─Él te dio todo ese dinero.

─Si, me pagaba por ser su guía…

─ ¡Que bien compañero! Ya no trabajaras tanto.

Harry sonrió y asintió, hablaría con Draco de sus amigos ¿Querría ayudarlos? Conociendo a su Dragón lo más seguro es que aceptara todo lo que pidiera. De pronto lo que sucedía en altamar ocupó toda su atención.

Los arpones fueron preparados y guiados hacia las tres figuras, dispararon uno y Draco lo evitó bajando hasta rozar el mar con sus manos.

─Draco ¿Estás bien? –gritó Sirius.

─Eso es un juguete.

─Ya dejen eso…

Severus se detuvo y se trasformó en Dragón y así arremetió contra el braco. Dejando una brecha entre la madera de lado derecho de la embarcación. Luego fue el turno del Dragón plateado y este se llevó entre sus garras el palo mayor. Sirius remontó vuelo y como era su costumbre se dejó caer cual roca sobre la cubierta. Tom haciendo caso omiso a lo que sucedía, tratando de que sus nervios no lo traicionaran; seguía ordenando a sus marineros, que siguieran defendiendo a toda costa la embarcación.

La noche iba terminando y en el horizonte se vislumbro un maravilloso espectáculo.

─ ¡Miren! –gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

Los ojos de los espectadores, se giraron en esa dirección y más cuando notaron que los tres Dragones se detuvieron también… viendo lo que se acercaba.

Un enorme Dragón blanco plateado lideraba a un grupo de estas criaturas, un dorado venia en segundo lugar, otro dorado más pequeño le seguía en tercero y dos mas de color rojizo y cobalto, al final. El negro de los tres que ya estaban ahí; voló con verdadera velocidad traspasando todo el barco hasta dar con Riddle y tomarlo entre sus garras. Con este en su poder, los otros se le unieron y fueron al encuentro del grupo.

Ya reunidos volaron hasta el acantilado y la muchedumbre se hizo a un lado reverencialmente para darles espacio. Todos aterrizaron y uno a uno fue cambiando. Una gárgola con porte elegante y soberbio fue le que se adelanto hasta Severus -que aún sostenía a Riddle.

─Se tardaron en cumplir la sentencia ¿Qué los detenía?

─…

─Yo… padre… encontré a mi pareja –decía Draco y fue hasta Harry para llevarlo con su padre─ Él es Harry Potter mi futuro esposo.

─No creí que hubiese otro más en este pueblo. –decía la gárgola─ Soy el líder del consejo de las gárgolas Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y él es…

─ ¡Es tan lindo! –gritó el de escamas doradas.

─…Mi esposo Remus ─concluyó la gárgola plateada suspirando con resignación; hacía la actitud de su pareja.

─…Mu… mucho gusto…

-Eres tan pequeñito y tan lindo –insistía Remus. Uno de sus acompañantes se acercó.

─Si no te convence mi hermano yo estoy disponible, mi nombre es Lynx* Teodoro Malfoy –dijo burlón la gárgola dorada parecida a Remus. Draco se interpuso entre su… hermano menor y Harry.

─En tus sueños mocoso.

─ ¿En los húmedos?

Un brazo salió disparado al cuello del menor, más este lo esquivó y se puso en posición de ataque.

─ ¡Basta los dos! –grito imperioso el líder─ Lynx deja de molestar a tu hermano y Draco… ¿Por qué te molestas en contestar a sus provocaciones?

─Que espectáculo le están dando a Harry – afirmaba Remus; más el moreno sonreía, viendo que _ellos_ no eran tan diferentes a los humanos.

El ambiente se puso serio con la intervención de una voz femenina.

─Severus ¿Qué esperas? –aseguraba el rojizo... una gárgola femenina con cabello largo y abundante.

─ ¡¿Quieres que lo haga frente a los humanos Granger?!

─Ya nos han visto Severus; no creo que esto sea muy impresionante –aseguraba el cobalto.

─No lo se Blaise, esto sería demasiado –concluyó Lucius– llama al monje.

─ ¡Dumbledore! –llamó Sirius.

El monje se acercó, con los ojos incrédulos de los pobladores siguiéndolo. El anciano escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones del Líder; mientras Severus sostenía fuertemente a Riddle sin dejarlo hablar y mucho menos moverse. La entrevista terminó y el monje regresó con la gente para tranquilizarla.

─Ellos se irán con… el culpable.

─ ¡¿Qué la harán?! -preguntaba Hagrid.

─No quieres saber hijo, de verdad que no quieres saber.

Con las gárgolas Draco apartó a Harry de los abrazos efusivos de su papá.

─Es mejor que nos esperes aquí; lo llevaremos a las ruinas.

─Pero… no soy tu pareja ¿por que no puedo ir?

─No es conveniente.

─Déjalo que venga, es mejor que lo vea por sus propios ojos ─concluyó Sirius.

─ ¡Pero Sirius! ─exclamó Draco.

─ ¿Temes que se arrepienta?

─…

─Yo te acepté y con eso lo que eres y lo que haces… te amo tal cual –confirmó Harry.

Draco lo tomó en brazos y así echaron a volar. Se perdieron en la lejanía dejando a los espectadores aún con curiosidad.

En las ruinas. Antares corrió a los brazos de su papá con sus dos guardianes tras él, Sirius lo tomó y abrazó con fuerza.

─ ¿Te portaste bien mi niño?

─Shi… vamo a domi.

─Si mi niño a dormir. Severus lo llevare a su nicho… yo… me quedare con él.

─Bien.

─ ¿Harry te quedarás? –Este miró a su rubio y asintió

─Me quedo.

Lynx le sonrió coqueto y por eso... recibió un golpe de cola de su papá Remus.

─Basta, esto es serio.

─Si. –dijo el dorado menor.

Los rayos de sol fueron iluminaron las ruinas y con ello las formas dragonas aparecieron. Harry no se cansaba de admirar ese entretenimiento y se alejó un poco para darle espacio a su prometido para cambiar.

Severus dejó al prisionero y pronto fue rodeado por el círculo de dragones, Harry fue subido sobre el lomo de Draco por este mismo. El chico se paró sobre la piel rugosa para ver lo que sucedería.

─ ¡Aléjense! ¡No soy culpable!

Los gritos e improperios salían de la boca del aterrorizado Riddle; mas las criaturas no lo escuchaban cercándolo más. El de color negro se hecho para atrás; tomando impulso y lanzó un chorro de fuego parecido a la lava hirviendo, uno a uno; los dragones hicieron lo propio. Harry se quedo inmóvil… para después caer desmayado. De Riddle no quedaban ni cenizas…

000000000000000000000000

Draco llevaba entre sus garras a Harry y lo dejó sobre una de los sillones para tirarse en el suelo y velar su sueño. Temía que eso sería lo último que haría por el moreno… pues dudaba que Harry quisiera seguir a su lado al ver lo que había sucedido, fue algo escalofriante para ojos humanos. Remus se acercó y acarició con su hocico la cabeza de su primogénito… Sirius se había abstenido de eso pues ya lo había presenciado, pero el chico tal vez no soportaría compartir este destino. Lucius vio la tristeza de su hijo y optó por salir del lugar junto con Lynx, quien a pesar de su manía por molestar a su hermano lo amaba mucho y le dolía verlo de ese modo, su orgullo y fuerza se veían opacadas por la melancolía.

Lynx se lanzó a volar para distraerse visitando el pueblo, que por cierto recibía a uno de los barcos mercantes y les relataban los sucesos. Lucius lo vio de reojo y con una seña le pidió al dragón rojizo que lo siguiera, ella obedeció y voló en pos de la figura del pequeño dragón dorado. Lynx aterrizó sobre la plaza y se paseó viendo todo. La gente solo se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso… pues no temían que los lastimara. Un pelirrojo lo vio venir y buscó algo con que defenderse, Lynx al ver esa actitud se sentó y lo observó ladeando la cabeza.

─ ¡Te matare si te acercas! –gritaba el joven, pero el dragón dorado aburriéndose lo ignoró olímpicamente y continuó con su paseo. Los gemelos llegaron hasta este.

─Charly, él no te hará daño, están de visita solamente ─Se acercaron al que era otro de sus hermanos.

─Hablan como si fueran personas y son… ¡monstruos! –Al escuchar eso Lynx se volteó feroz.

─Lo sentimos ha estado de viaje y aún no sabe de ustedes ─contestaba George, con dirección al dragón. Este meneó la gran cabeza y siguió su camino─ No deberías de insultarlos ellos son… ¿jueces Fred?

─Si, eso dijo Dumbledore George.

Y los gemelos guiaron a la casa a su hermano, contándole todo lo que había sucedido, iban llegando hasta la cabaña cuando sintieron unos pasos detrás de ellos; al girar la vista notaron que el dragón los seguía.

─Creo que le agradamos –dijo sonriente Fred─ a mí no me molestaría agradarle.

─ ¡Oh chicos! Que cosas dicen –decía Charly.

─Es que no los has visto en su forma original…

─O de humano… ¿Cómo se verá?

Los gemelos lo invitaron a su casa y Lynx caminó con ellos hasta que los ruidos de unas gallinas, lo distrajeron.

─Nos quedaremos sin gallinas…

-Por lo menos nos pagaran…

Lynx seguía con sus ojos ámbar los movimientos del marinero que lo veía receloso, pero al dragón… le agradaba demasiado ese humano y sentía que también tenía un gran corazón… sería una excelente pareja y padre de sus crías… Si, Lynx podía gestar como su papá. Lucius no estaría muy feliz pues… un _simple_ marinero no era su mejor elección para su hijito, pero… no podía negar que era un buen chico y su familia tenía buenos sentimientos. El dragón entendía lo que había atraído a Severus a ese lugar; que a pesar de lo pequeño e insignificante, tenía gente buena entre sus habitantes.

00000000000000000

Dudó un poco, pero por fin se decidió a dejar que Lynx se fuera con esos pelirrojos, pues no se veían malas personas. Meneando su cola se adentró por uno de los callejones del poblado buscando más información de los habitantes que tanto habían llamado la atención de un miembro del consejo y del propio príncipe, para ella no había nada que se escapara de su curiosidad innata y sus ansias de saber y por eso la apodaban la _Draco sapiens_.* Su enorme mole se quedó estática observando algo con deseo…

Ahora sin Harry trabajando, su turno en la taberna se le hacía mas aburrido y más con los gemelos escapándose y dejándole a él todos los quehaceres y es que ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría en venta los cachivaches que los clientes canjeaban por licor?! ¡Solo a Aberforth se le ocurría tal disparate! Que si, vendrían muchos a conocer a _los visitantes_, a _ellos_ no a comprar basura, pero los pensamientos y enfurruñamiento de Ron quedó de lado, pues frente a él uno de los _Jueces_ lo veía con ¿hambre? –o eso creía el pelirrojo─. Granger se acercó los mismos pasos que Ron retrocedió, el chico sabía que esos seres no comían humanos, pero aún temía un poco por su vida, el sudor que corría por su frente llegó a sus ojos y le picaba; alzó una de las manos –ambas ocupadas─ la que sostenía una gallina -para la cena de esa noche- y su cerebro se iluminó se la ofreció al dragón más este lo ignoró, Ron siguió ofreciendo la vianda, pero era rechazado y sintió un sudor frio recorrerlo, tal vez _ese_… si comía humanos, en un intento desesperado trató de arrojar lo que traía en las dos manos y se preparó para correr por su vida, más al mover la otra mano en donde traía… un libro, el dragón reaccionó y se le iluminaron alegres los grandes ojos caoba. Ron dudó un poco, pero al fin ofreció el espécimen desgastado y despastado.

─ ¿Quieres esto? ─Y lo acercó, ella lo sostuvo con cuidado entres sus colmillos moviendo la cola escamosa.

El de ojos azules sonrió y entró corriendo para llevar más _regalos_ a su nuevo conocido, Los Dumbledore lo vieron y Aberforth lo cuestionó molesto.

─ ¡Eh chico! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Eso es para vender!

─Pero… Allá afuera está uno de… ellos.

Albus y Aberforth se levantaron y salieron con el pelirrojo y pudieron ver como el joven corría hasta el dragón poniéndole más libros desparpajados. Con asombro de los tres hombres el animal ancestral se levantó en dos patas y con las delanteras recogió los regalos y emprendió el vuelo haciendo volutas en el cielo con la palabra…

_Gracias_.

Ron rió y se sonrojó de gusto. Albus por su parte negó sonriendo ladino.

000000000000000000000

Lynx seguía en la granja de los Weasley, mientras estos lo admiraban y hasta habían llamado a sus vecinos para que vieran a _su visita_, ajenos a los pensamientos del joven juez que ya había puesto los ojos en uno de los hijos Weasley para ser su pareja aunque su orgulloso padre Lucius se molestara. Y hablando de su padre, este lo llamaba desde el aire buscándolo. Lynx se levantó y gruñó. Lucius lo escuchó y voló hasta encontrarlo. Aterrizó y fue hasta su hijo acariciándolo. Lo llamó y emprendieron el vuelo, juntos. Desde el suelo los Weasley se despedían de ellos. Lo que era raro es que Charly sintió algo de desconsuelo por esa despedida.

00000000000000000000

No sabía cuantas horas o días habían transcurrido; pero se sentía realmente cansado a pesar de haber dormido, estuvo acostado un rato más poniendo en claro sus pensamientos y luego miro a su alrededor, observó la figura del dragón plateado que lo miraba desde su lugar sin moverse. Harry se incorporó y correspondió la mirada y luego la aparto. El dragón se levantó y salió del lugar. El moreno debía entender lo que sucedía, aceptarlo y luego encarar a Draco. Riddle era culpable, ¿pero merecía ese fin? ¿Podría él vivir de ese modo? Eran muchas dudas que llenaban la mente del chico

000000000000000000000000

La noche llegaba de nuevo y Draco la esperó viendo el horizonte, su forma cambio y acomodó sus alas para dejarlas plegada en su espalda.

─Hijo…

─ ¿Ya partimos?

─Si, él debería comprender.

─No papá, no puedo obligarlo.

─Pero ¿te ama?

─No es fácil amar a un asesino.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! somos…

─ ¡Asesinos!, con permiso, pero al fin y al cabo asesinos -Draco suspiró y miró a su papá que lo entendía y para que convenciera a su padre de no insistir.

─Es mejor de este modo, antes de que ya fuese mi esposo.

─Lo siento cariño.

00000000000000000000000

Severus asentía a las sugerencias de Lucius; mientras Sirius jugaba con Antares y Lynx.

─Nosotros regresaremos, ¿vivirás aquí?

─No, creo que dejáremos bien acentuado a Harry y los alcanzaremos.

─Bien.

─ ¿Y Lynx? Él parece que se sintió atraído por uno de los habitantes…

─ ¡Ni pensarlo! Ya viste como resulto el _buen chico_ de Draco, no quiere otro de mis hijos sufra.

─ ¿Le prohibirás acercarse al humano?

─Si es necesario… se lo ordenare.

─…

─Es hora ¡Reúnanse!

Los visitantes obedecieron y así juntos se elevaron hasta perderse en el cielo. Sirius miraba con Antares en brazos; como las figuras desparecían.

─No lo culpes es solo un niño, yo se los advertí.

─No lo culpo, ahora es mejor que entremos.

El moreno vio entrar al matrimonio y se tensó un poco ─Por la presencia de Severus, más este lo miró y no dijo nada.

─ ¿Quieres comer? O ya quieres regresar al pueblo, tal vez es hora de reclamar tus tierras y reconstruir tu casa, yo te proporcionare los medios ¿verdad Sev?

─Si.

─ ¿Eh? no entiendo por que querría una casa, yo ¿no viviré aquí?

─ ¡¿Quieres vivir aquí?!

─Bueno… yo… pues… ¿Y Draco?

─Ellos se fueron.

─Oh… entiendo, pero me hubiese gustado que se me avisara y se despidiera.

─Creyó que no deseabas verlo.

─No,… bueno no lo se… aun.

─Mira muchacho; es mejor que olvides este… _incidente_ y que continúes con tu vida, nosotros no iremos de aquí, y no habrá nada que te recuerde este mal episodio.

─ ¿Cuándo regresaran?

─ ¿Eh? Si quieres podríamos visitarte ─aseguraba Sirius, pero Severus lo interrumpió.

─No, Sirius es mejor que no.

─Pero ¿ya no lo veremos? ─preguntaba el de ojos grises con angustia.

─No, nos recordará, nadie lo hará, esas son las ordenes de Lucius.

─Pero…

─ ¡¿De que hablan?! –gritó Harry entendiendo que algo muy malo ocurría─ ¡¿Donde esta Draco?! ¡¿Cuándo regresara?!

─Ahora.

Sirius se alejó triste, aferrando su hijo y Severus agitó sus alas creando una niebla que no dejaba ver más allá de la nariz.

─Por favor… no… no me lo quiten… lo siento… no… ─Y Harry cayó dormido de nuevo.

─Pobrecito ─decía Sirius, viendo como su esposo tomaba en brazos al chico que tenía huellas de lágrimas.

─Será feliz, tendrá fortuna y una buena, y larga vida.

─Sin Draco.

─ ¿No es mejor así? si se puso de este modo con solo ver la ejecución, imagina cuando tenga que participar en una de ellas.

─Si… entiendo.

000000000000000000000000

Severus salió y dejó a Harry en lo que quedaba de la casa Potter, ahí dejó también joyas y monedas, toda una fortuna, con eso el muchacho tendría un brillante porvenir. Era el pago por ser tan puro y de buen corazón.

*Lince (en inglés Lynx) es una constelación del Hemisferio norte.

**Draco sapiens: Dragón pensante es mas una ironía, sería como llamar cerebrito a Hermione.

Agradeciendo a: susigabi, murtilla, xonyaa11, Karly G. Black, yilam y a todos lo lectores anónimos.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Valor**

Sabía que su hijo sufría y le dolía tanto como a él, sin embargo no podía hacer gran cosa, solo rezar para que Draco superara esa pérdida. Lynx volaba a su lado y también dejaba algo de su corazón atrás; pero sabía que era mejor de este modo antes que quedar tan destrozado como su hermano. Para muchos -o casi todos- Lucius parecía muy severo, más no lo era, era un padre preocupado y asustado de ver lastimados a sus hijos.

000000000000000000000000

Sirius alimentaba a Antares; esperando que su pareja regresara con noticias. Lo vio a lo lejos y suspiró melancólico. Se sentía culpable al no poder convencer a Harry para que no presenciara la ejecución, si él siendo un adulto le había afectado, se imaginaba el trauma que le había causado a la mente joven del moreno. Lo que agradeció es que esos recuerdos junto con todo lo relacionado a Draco se borrarían de la cabeza del chico; con eso se aseguraba de dejarle un futuro tranquilo, claro que a él le dolería que su ahijado no lo recordara, pero era por su bien. Severus descendió y abrazó a su familia ganándose una sonrisa de la boca llena de Antares.

─Los amo.

─Y nosotros.

─Nunca te lo dije, pero estoy orgulloso de tu fuerza y tu valentía.

─Es el amor el que me impulso.

─Si…

La familia se abrazó esperando el alba y sus caricia de calor, esa ocasión disfrutarían de un descanso en su forma de piedra… lo necesitaban.

000000000000000000000000

Despertó de nuevo desorientado y a tientas buscó sus gafas, al sentirlas se las colocó, y miró alrededor de su cama ¿por que era su cama no? Y su habitación; se levantó de inmediato buscando ¿Qué buscaba? no sabía, pero le dolía no encontrarlo, bajó las escaleras y vio el destrozo en su propiedad. Si, lo recordaba, la tormenta había afectado a muchos de los pobladores e incluso habían perdido mucho ganado.

Caminó hasta su corral y contó sus perdidas, casi todas, pero lo que importaba es que sus trabajadores no estuviesen lastimados. Recordó a la familia Weasley y se dirigió a esa casa, era poca distancia hasta la propiedad. Subió la colina que lo llevaba a la casa y buscó con la mirada a sus habitantes. Charly miraba el cielo.

─Charly ¿Cómo les fue con la tormenta?

─… Bien, solo perdimos algunas gallinas, pero no es mucho.

─ ¿Y que hacías?

─No lo se… solo me dio por ver las nubes, no te preocupes es solo una tontería.

El moreno sonrió y juntos entraron a la casa donde la señora Weasley le preparaba el desayuno a su familia, Harry fue invitado y pasó casi toda la mañana en su compañía.

Por la tarde fue al pueblo; acompañado por Ron y compró algunas cosas que necesitaba, se sentía como todo un hacendado, sin embargo algo no cuadraba con lo que sucedía. La inmensa tristeza que sentía no podía entenderla. Tenía dinero, amigos y los recuerdos de sus padres; ¿que le faltaba?

000000000000000000000000

La noche en Paris era tan hermosa y sin embargo ya no la disfrutaba; veía desde su nicho las luces y el horizonte buscando una distracción a su dolor, sus mascotas se acercaron y se echaron a sus pies; Draco los acarició y ellos respondieron lamiendo sus manos. Lynx llegó hasta ese lugar y caminó hacia su hermano.

─Draco…

─ ¿Qué pasa Lynx?

─Yo… ¿estás bien?

─Si… no moriré por esto –se burlo Draco.

─Tonto.

─No, en serio estoy bien.

─No crees que hubiese aceptado y adaptado.

─No. Vi el miedo en su mirada, el dolor de segar una vida, ¡jamás le pediría que aceptara esta vida!

─Pero se aman.

─Eres joven; ya entenderás que el amor a veces no es suficiente.

─Supongo, es cierto no entiendo que no sea suficiente para enfrentarte a tus miedos y a ti mismo.

─Lynx, eres una buena gárgola, estoy seguro que si buscas entre los de nuestra raza encontraras a tu pareja y no tendrás que preguntarte lo que yo me pregunto.

─Si. ─El castaño claro; no dijo nada, pero sabía que no estaba muy alejado de sentirse como su hermano y eso que solo había convivido con _su elegido_ un día. La joven gárgola caminó y se subió en la espalda de Draco─ llévame a dar un paseo.

─Bien, mimado.

Y es que el pequeño Lynx no era aun muy fuerte, por lo tanto sus alas se cansaban rápido; por eso es que nunca salía solo y si viajaba lo hacía con alguno de sus padres, su hermano o algún adulto. Por ese motivo Lucius lo cuidaba como su tesoro al igual que Remus. Draco por su parte a pesar de que lo hacía rabiar amaba a su hermanito y le consentía demasiado.

─ ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto Draco!

Esa noche dejó de lado su tristeza y voló con su hermano en su espalda disfrutando el viento en su cara.

La mañana los encontró sonriéndose mutuamente y desplegando sus alas. Los visitantes de _Notredame_ estaban acostumbrados los cambios en las gárgolas de la catedral, así que no se sorprendieron de que _ese_ guardián estuviese acompañado por alguien más aparte de sus mascotas.

Un día de sueño y las ideas de Lynx estaban bullendo y él dispuesto a llevarlas a cabo. Se escabulló esa noche hasta la celda de uno de los pocos monjes que sabían de la existencia de ellos y este lo recibió.

─Buenas noches hermano Gilbert.

─Buenas noches Lynx ¿Qué haces por aquí?

─ ¿Tú sabes de los mapas y las distancias?

─Si.

El joven ser se sentó y comenzó a preguntarle muchas cosas al hermano Gilbert que complaciente le contestaba todo. Una hora después Lynx salía con toda la información que necesitaba, era hora de valerse por si mismo y buscar su felicidad aunque le llevara años llegar hasta _ese lugar_.

00000000000000000000

Sus lagrimas no se detenían y aún así sentía que lo necesitaba; llevaba casi una semana de ese modo y con ganas de tirarse desde el acantilado; pero no sabía por que y eso los exasperaba… quería gritar, pedir ayuda pero ¡¿de que?! No lo sabía y esto lo estaba matando ya no se levantaba de su cama y comía poco, sus amigos estaban preocupados y Harry deseaba decirles que le sucedía… pero lo ignoraba.

Charly curiosamente era el único que lo acompañaba y respetaba su _dolor,_ sin atosigarlo con preguntas. Ambos se confortaban hablando de emociones que sentían, pero desconocían su procedencia.

─Siento que he perdido a alguien muy importante, pero no es posible ¿O si?

─Entiendo Harry, tal vez lo que necesitas es descanso, duerme un poco y te haré compañía.

─No quiero ser una molestia.

─No lo eres, me gusta el silencio de tu casa y la tranquilidad; en mi casa los gemelos me obligan a salir a _divertirme_ y mamá me quiere dar cuanto remedio conoce.

─ ¿Tú también estás enfermo?

─No, solo no tengo mucha hambre y me siento algo… deprimido.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron y se comprendieron mutuamente.

000000000000000000000000

Y ahí estaba volando en dirección a donde salía el sol, llevando su mapa y los tiempo que haría, con sitios sagrados señalados para descansar, pues su vuelo era la mitad de lento que el de Draco o que el de casi todas las gárgolas, pero la sonrisa en sus boca no desaparecía pues sabía que ese chico de cabellos rojos lo esperaría, lo sintió en cuanto se conocieron… lo presentía en su corazón.

00000000000000000000000000

Remus recorría la iglesia buscando a su niño; esa noche regresaron Severus y Sirius, pero el estaba muy ocupado en su búsqueda. No encontró a Lynx en su lugar, ni en donde solía jugar ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Su niño que era aun muy débil, su pequeño y el de Lucius… ¡Draco! Voló hasta las puertas que custodiaba este y lo vio observando el horizonte; una punzada de tristeza se instaló en el pecho del joven padre.

─Cariño…

─Pa… ¿Qué pasa?

─Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿no has visto a Lynx?

─No; esta noche no ha venido, ¿ya lo buscaste con los monjes?

─No, tienes razón.

─Te acompaño.

Visitaron todas las celdas y al llegar con el hermano Gilbert este les contó de la visita de Lynx y su preguntas. Remus quedó impactado y Draco negó, ese cabeza de piedra -literalmente- se había atrevido a salir solo y tan lejos… ¡no podía ser!

Remus corrió hasta la sala del consejo que se encontraba en una de las torres más altas, corrió hasta Lucius y le relató lo que sucedía. El consejo se puso de acuerdo y se decidió que dos de los más veloces buscarían a Lynx; para regresarlo sin daño alguno.

─ ¡Yo me ofrezco! –gritó Draco.

─ ¡Y yo! –aseguró Granger.

─Bien, Hermione y Draco irán. Partirán esta noche, él no debe llevar tanta ventaja.

─Draco hijo, regresen con bien –imploraba Remus.

─Si papá.

─Draco, tal vez tu hermano té este dando el ejemplo ─dijo Lucius.

─ ¡¿Padre?!

─Si… Tu hermano es muy sensible, seguramente sabe algo que nosotros no.

─Si.

Las gárgolas echaron a volar cuando la noche ya concluía; no llevaban mucho tiempo en el aire, cuando su forma de dragones fue necesaria.

00000000000000000000000000

Estaba terminando de comer y el sueño le ganó; buscó una de las torres en esa ruinas de Monasterio y esperó los rayos del sol, durmió en su forma de piedra pues estaba muy cansado para seguir volando, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de gestos enfurruñados, cabello rojos y ojos curiosos… soñando con su pareja y eso lo hacía descansar más. Movieron su cabeza y él se escondió en sus alas para seguir durmiendo.

─Levántate dormilón que tu viaje durara años, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo.

─ ¡Si! –Se levantó y se topó con su hermano viéndolo con ternura y sonrió, luego su gesto se volvió adusto─ No me lleves de regreso no aún, por favor Draco déjame verlo una vez más.

─No te recuerda.

─Lo hará estoy seguro.

─…

─Por favor.

─Lo lograste mocoso, padre lo ha autorizado.

─ ¡¿De verdad?!

─Si, Hermione y yo iremos contigo.

─ ¡Si!

En la espalda de su hermano el viaje fue mas cómodo y vertiginoso, llegaron al pueblo bastante rápido y apenas aterrizaron. Linx salió corriendo en dirección de la cabaña Weasley. Draco y Hermione lo siguieron; mas este regresó corriendo y los adulto creyeron que lo habían descubierto o algo peor.

─Está en la casa de… un amigo ─Él menor salió corriendo en dirección contraría y sus acompañantes suspiraron derrotados; siguiendo la loca travesía de la pequeña gárgola. Granger se separó del grupo, pero antes le informó a Draco.

─Yo también busco al alguien, ¿puedes solo con Lynx?

─Entiendo, pero… ¡Es raro en Draco sapiens!

─No molestes y alcánzalo que ya te lleva mucha ventaja.

Mientras el rubio seguía a su hermano ella se encaminó hasta la cabaña, y en la puerta ya la esperaba Ron, él sospechaba que esa chica era el dragón que leía libros, pues la presencia de Lynx había rotó el encantamiento de memoria. La castaña caminó y Ron se apresuró a invitarla a entrar. Este susurró algo que la gárgola alcanzó a escuchar.

─Es preciosa.

0000000000000000000000

Draco reconocía el lugar, era la casa de Tom ahora de Harry y sin darse cuenta apresuró el paso. Lynx ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa sin pedir permiso. En la habitación de Harry, Charly conversaba con el moreno -que estaba muy desmejorado-; cuando escucharon la voz que daba las buenas noches. Charly dejó al Harry y bajó con pasos sigilosos. La figura de un joven que sonreía radiantemente lo esperaba en la entrada.

─ ¡Hey!… Charly…

─ ¿Quién eres tú?

─De verdad no sabes quien soy, piensa, siente.

─No… no lo se.

Lynx se acercó y parándose de puntas besó al joven pelirrojo, este sintió que por fin tenía lo que buscaba en las nubes. Claro que esos ojos no se olvidaban pues la figura humana apenas la conocía y ya le era amada.

─ ¡Lynx! ─gritó Draco asustando a los dos que se besaban─ Compórtate ni tu prometido es… aún.

─Oh Draco, eso solo es un mero trámite.

─ ¡Ni lo intentes jovencito! que si… tú… ¡Padre y papá me matarían!

─ No lo creo y no hare nada aún no ¿verdad Charly? ─El chico negó y abrazó con ternura al más bajo dirigiéndose al rubio.

─ ¿Tú eres? ¡Oh! Harry esta arriba te necesita. Ahora se que es a ti a quien necesita.

Draco subió con algo de temor y se paró en las escaleras.

─Vamos Draco, inténtalo ─lo animaba Lynx.

Terminó de subir los escalones y buscó la habitación; sintiendo la presencia de Harry. Empujó la puerta y entró. Caminó hasta la cama donde el moreno lo veía con curiosidad. Draco se asustó por las enflaquecidas facciones del moreno, estaban tristes decaídas y macilentas.

─ ¡Oh mi niño! ¡¿Que te ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?!

─ ¿Lo conozco?

Draco se acercó sentándose en la cama, tomó la mano delgada y pálida besándola.

─Si me conoces amor ─La gárgola se acercó a Harry y besó su boca.

Los recuerdos acudieron como una avalancha y se desabordaron en lágrimas de los ojos verdes.

─Perdón, perdón Draco, no me abandones por favor –rogaba el chico.

─Perdóneme tú a mí, por no entender que necesitabas tiempo.

─Lo acepto todo, pero no me dejes por favor.

─Nunca más mi amor.

─Draco… ─Harry lo atrajo y se recostó con el rubio sobre él. Draco se levantó jadeando y rosó su nariz con la de Harry.

─No estás bien de salud.

─Pero, yo quiero… ─decía Harry haciendo pucheros.

─Me vuelves loco.

La gárgola regresó a su forma original y tomó al moreno entre sus brazos para sostenerlo en sus piernas; le bajó el pantalón del pijama con una mano y con esa misma lo empezó a acariciarlo. Harry se retorcía sintiendo el tacto de esas… garras sobre su miembro erguido.

─Draco…

Este lo dejó sobre la cama y su boca englobó al miembro palpitante; la felación surtió efecto y Harry se corrió. Aún jadeando bajó la vista y ofreció sus brazos para que la gárgola se acunara en ellos. Draco sonrió pues el gesto de su pequeño era hermoso… ya que con más de dos metros de altura y con esa musculatura, apenas si podría abarcar su cabeza.

─Ven amor quiero sentirte… dentro.

El primogénito Malfoy negó y se recostó –o intentó– en la cama junto a Harry.

─No cariño es peligroso y te lastimaría.

─ ¿No te gusto?

─Más de lo que imaginas.

─¿Entonces?

Harry con algo de trabajo se subió sobre ese cuerpo macizo y lo comenzó a lamer. Draco se excitó y tomó de nuevo a Harry depositándolo sobre la cama; lo desnudó y le volteó dejando su trasero levantado, lamio su agujerito sacando gemidos de placer de su chico y así estuvo hasta que Harry se corrió de nuevo; relajado como estaba el moreno dejó que Draco se posicionara en su entrada… lo recibió con gusto; si, lo estaba desgarrando el tamaño de su gárgola, pero era mejor sentirlo y disfrutarlo. Draco no se movió pues temía que rompería a su moreno; así que se quedó quieto besando la espalda de su pareja y disfrutando de su olor y calor. Harry movió un poco las caderas buscando más fricción dentro de él; en ese lugar que se sentía tan bien. Las embestidas se limitaban a los movimientos de Harry y Draco no resistió la estreches de su moreno por mucho tiempo. Llegaron al clímax y terminaron sobre la cama inhalando aire. Harry se subió de nuevo sobre su gárgola y se acomodó para dormir.

─Si te vas… tendrás que llevarme contigo.

─Tenlo por seguro… a los dos los llevare.

─ ¿Que?

─Él o ella –dijo Draco tocando el vientre de Harry… este coloco su pequeña mano sobre la de su gárgola y así se quedó dormido.

00000000000000000000000

Lynx por su parte cumplió su palabra -y con mucho esfuerzo- ya que quería que sus padres recibieran bien a su prometido y no con su ejecución preparada _por abusar de su hijo,_ así que se conformó con dormir con Charly y este fue testigo del milagro… viendo como una hermosa estatua de mármol blanco reposaba sobre la cama, que si respirara sería una obra divina. Más su Lynx debía descansar y él velaría sus sueños, estaba quedándose dormido cuando los gritos de Ron se escucharon en la planta baja.

─ ¡Charly! ¡Charly! –Este bajó apresurado por las escaleras.

─Baja la voz que despartas a Harry ¿Qué te pasa?

─ El dragón es una ella y creo que es… Mi…

─Novia –terminó el mayor.

─ ¡¿Cómo sabes?!

─Lo imaginé.

─Entonces ¡¿Que hago se ha convertido en dragón y mamá está tratando de alimentarla con fruta?!

─ ¡Oh hermanito! busca... carne.

─Lo se, pero…

─Ron hazlo, pues por lo que veo ella ha llegado para ser tú… esposa.

─Si… ─Se sonrojo el pelirrojo─ ¡Y Fred y George están furiosos y celosos! –Se carcajeo Ron.

El pueblo entero despertó sus recuerdos y se acostumbraron a ver a los dragones paseándose por las calles o en los campos; ¿que si eran un gran gasto? Si, pero valía la pena; tres de los habitantes de ese pequeño poblado habían sido _elegidos_ por estas criaturas míticas, entonces ese pueblo era especial.

Draco por su parte prefirió esperar a que su moreno se recuperara y así poder hacer el viaje, no quería arriesgar a su familia, y que decir de Lynx que se divertía con su pareja y al parecer ese clima era benéfico para su desarrollo, se veía mas grande… "_Esperen ¡Oh… ¡Maldita sea ese niño ya había dormido con el pelirrojo!" _Se dijo el rubio y estaba a punto de comerse a Charly, pero Harry y Lynx lo detuvieron.

Dos noches después Draco aterrizaba con Harry y Lynx en brazos, este corrió a abrazar a sus padres jalando a su prometido y presentándolo. Lucius se resignó y es que no podía negar que esos humanos _de colores_ eran de buen corazón. Sirius dejó a Antares en brazos de Severus y corrió a abrazar a su ahijado.

─Lo lograste.

─ ¡Eh Black que lastimaras a Harry o a mi hijo! ─dijo Draco orgulloso. Remus se quedó impactado antes de felicitar a su hijo y darle la bienvenida la familia a Harry, este asintió avergonzado y cuando Lucius se acercó, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

El líder del consejo llamó a los demás integrantes y se pararon en circulo alrededor de Harry, más este no se amilanó y se paró muy recto alzando la barbilla; escuchando las ordenes de Lucius.

─Es hora… muéstranos tu forma para proteger a tus crías. –ordeno Lucius y Harry se empezó a transformar en un Dragón tan grande como Linx y de un color ébano con hermoso ojos verdes esmeralda. Sus alas se desplegaron y se notaba que eran de un negro brillante y tornasolado. Era un hermoso Dragón. Lucius continuó─ Ahora tu forma para compartir la eternidad con tu pareja –El dragón encogió y cambió un una gárgola de color gris con caballo y alas negras, medía aproximadamente dos metros y de músculos fuertes. Las voces confirmando su nueva vida se escucho por todo el recinto.

─ ¡Y este es tu destino de juez mítico!

─Gracias… lo acepto orgulloso.

Concluyó Harry y esa fue la señal para las felicitaciones, pero ahora seguía el turno de Charly. Remus lo aferró de la mano y lo llevó hasta el círculo del consejo.

─Presento al candidato de mi hijo menor, aquí se decidirá si es digno.

Lynx estaba nervioso y su cola lo mostraba moviéndose sin parar de un lado a otro. Sus alas intentaba desplegarse, pero Draco se acercó y posó una mano sobre el hombro.

─Lo lograra.

─ ¿Y si no puede transformarse en Dragón?

─Si su amor por ti es poderoso, lo hará no lo dudes.

Blaise la gárgola de color oscuro inició el discurso.

─ ¡Muestra tu forma para proteger a tus crías y pareja!

Los ojos nerviosos de Charly buscaron a los de Lynx y este le sonrió con dulzura, El pelirrojo exhaló y se concentró pensando y preguntándose que haría si algo amenazaba su pequeña gárgola; la furia, el enojo y determinación fue cobrando fuerza en su interior y su cuerpo creció hasta alcanzar la altura de un dragón adulto; sus escamas brillaban como llamas sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y eran tan azules como una turquesa, estos coronaban la llamarada que era su imponente figura.

─¡Los linajes de fuego y obsidiana en una sola noche!

Gritaron en el consejo, los murmullos se escucharon y Lucius los tuvo que detener con un gesto. Harry se acercó a Draco y preguntó.

-¿De que hablan?

Lucius habló con voz fuerte y clara.

─En el principio, de nuestro ancestro nacieron nuestros abuelos, mi sangre es la del rey original hecho de rayos de luna, los Snape son de Sombras de la noche, los Granger son de la madre tierra, los Zabini son de los bosques de ahí su verde oscuro, los Lupin son de las entrañas de la tierra y por eso su color es como el oro y plata combinadas… ─El rubio fue enlistando las diferentes familias hasta que llegó hasta los últimos─ Y mi abuelo me contó que hubo dos familias más, que se perdieron al dejar su naturaleza de gárgolas para convivir con lo humanos y dejando que su estipe se perdiera. Pero hoy esos compañeros y hermanos han regresado… La familia del Fuego inmortal ─Señaló a Charly que lo veía desde su altura dragonil─ Y la familia del Sueño eterno (obsidiana)* ─Mostró a Harry que no sabía que pensar.─ Ambas ramas hacen que el circulo de la justicia este completo, con ustedes el poder de _ver_ mucho más claramente las almas humanas será nuestro.

Y con eso muchas cosas tuvieron su explicación, por eso Severus se había sentido atraído hacia el pueblo y por esos las parejas se habían llamando unos a otros como un imán.

000000000000

Draco abrazaba a su pareja; mientras admiraban el acantilado.

-¿Eres feliz aquí Draco? ¿No extrañas Paris?

-No… mi hermano y su esposo han tomado mi lugar y sé que lo harán bien… además aquí crecerán nuestro niños con libertad y se harán jueces de este lugar.

-Si.

Unas risas se escucharon y dos pequeñas gárgolas corrían hasta ellos junto con sus mascotas -quienes eran sus guardianes.

-¡Papás!

Gritaron los mellizos, uno rubio: Scorpius y otro pelinegro: James. El amor y tesoro de sus padres, los primeros niños que nacían siendo gárgolas totalmente formadas. Orgullo del líder del consejo y de sus parientes. El mayor ejemplo del amor eterno entre sus padres…

¿Quién lo sabe? Tal vez esperan… juzgarte a ti.

*Con lo mexicas un cuchillo de obsidiana –que por cierto es negra y brillante─ era el que se utilizaba para realizar el sacrificio de los corazones, por eso "_Sueño eterno_".

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11, gatitalunar, svilesan, yilam, Murtilla, susigabi, Meru-Nyan, Allexa, NUMENEESSE y a todos los lectores anónimos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogo**

**Fuerza naciente**

Scorpius se aferraba a los cuernos de su papá, mientras el travieso James gritaba desde el cuello de su padre a todo pulmón.

─ ¡Más rápido padre, más rápido!

Draco volaba haciendo piruetas en el aire y Harry negaba, pues él con su rubiecita gárgola no podía hacer movimiento rudos, pues su pequeño… le temía a las alturas. El dragón negro aterrizó y se cambió a su forma gárgola sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos.

─Ya está, llegamos cariño.

─Si.

El rubio bajó con cuidado y vio hacia la ciudad y sus luces, no era la primera vez que visitaban a sus abuelos en _Notredame_, pero a Scorpius le impresionaban todas las veces las luces de Paris. Draco bajó con un enfurruñado James que se negaba a dejar de volar hasta que la voz tranquila de su papá lo llamó.

─James ¿no quieres buscar a Rem?

─¡Si! ¡Vamos Scorp!

─Sospecho que nos ignoraran desde hoy ─comentó Draco abrazando a su fuerte gárgola.

─Si. Vamos que Lucius nos debe estar esperando.

─Me parece extraño que nos haya llamado con tanta urgencia.

─Y no solo a nosotros, llamó a todos los que tienen su hogar lejos de aquí. Ron y Hermione ya están aquí desde ayer…

─¡Draco, Harry!

La voz de Lynx se escuchó por todo el lugar, Charly detrás de él y con un bebé en brazos iba con paso más tranquilo.

─Lynx acaba de nacer Alscy * y tú ya corres por aquí y por allá ─decía alegre Harry.

─Es la emoción de verlos de nuevo.

─Nosotros también nos emocionamos, pero vamos a la torre del consejo lo antes posible quiero saber que sucede ─concluyó Draco.

─Eso te lo podemos decir nosotros ¿verdad Charly?

El pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a relatar lo que sabia.

─Últimamente ha habido desapariciones de niños, son diarias y no se han encontrado sus cuerpos, pero sospechan que han muerto.

─ ¡Que terrible! ─se lamentó Harry.

─Bueno ¿Y la justicia de los hombres no ha hecho nada?

─No tienen ni idea de donde buscar, por eso los monjes nos han pedido que redoblemos la vigilancia y no solo aquí en _Notredame_ si no en todas las abadías cercanas.

─Si, a mí me toca vigilar la del oeste junto con Granger ─afirmó orgulloso Lynx.

─ ¿Y que les hace pensar que el culpable o culpables irán a un sitio sagrado? ─preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

─Ese es el motivo por el que Lucius ha convocado a esta reunión. Vamos allá él nos explicará.

Subieron hasta la torre y ahí Ron los recibía igual de entusiasmado que Lynx. Remus ya tenía en brazos a Scorpius y el hiperactivo James corría a todas partes a lado de Lucius, quien conversaba con los del consejo esperando a los últimos que llegaban, púes vivían más retirado. Minutos después y con todos presentes, los miembros del consejo tomaron su lugar. El silencio se pidió para escuchar el relato y motivo de esa reunión poco común. La voz de Nott -el orador del consejo- se escucho fuerte y clara.

─Hace una semana, iniciaron una serie de desapariciones de niños humanos, al principio no se relacionaban entre si, pero cuando el numero llegó a diez el rey movilizó a los soldados, han buscado en los barrios bajos y con los gitanos…

La voz de Severus interrumpió a la gárgola color caoba.

─La experiencia nos ha mostrado que muchas veces o la mayoría de ellas los pudientes son los que tienen más que ocultar.

A esa afirmación se unieron más, hasta que Lucius llamó al orden

─Lo sabemos Severus y por eso, se lo informamos a los monjes, ellos no pueden hacer nada por su cuenta ni obligar a rey a investigar a sus nobles, por lo que aquí entramos nosotros.

El asombro llenó el lugar y varias de esas moles se removieron inquietas ante la feliz perspectiva de que se les permitiría impartir su justicia.

─Permitan que Nott concluya. Adelante Theodoro.

─Si, gracias Lucius. Por nuestra cuenta iniciamos las pesquisas entre los que visitan _Notredame_, y a pesar de que lo suponíamos no hay indicios de esa alma o almas criminales.

─Por eso convoqué a todos aquí; nos intercalaremos entre los humanos y caminaremos con ellos por las noches, con todos nuestros sentidos alertas, debemos encontrar a los culpables. Iniciaremos mañana. Está noche instálense.

Las familias visitantes se fueron dispersando acompañados por sus conocidos o familiares residentes de _Notredame_, por su parte Lucius salió a sus aposentos con su familia detrás de él. Ya todos instalados y con sus allegados también presentes comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo de como serían las rondas y quienes saldrían.

─Remus y yo saldremos solo a la plaza.

─ ¡Yo quero ir! ─gritó James agarrando con las manitas la cara de su abuelo para que lo mirara. El líder platino miró a su nieto y no supo como negarse a ese pedido.

─No puedes. ─respondió Harry─ Las gárgolas jóvenes no pueden salir de la catedral o pueden convertirse en piedra aunque sea de noche ─concluyó guiñando un ojo hacia Lucius sin que su hijo lo viera.

El pequeño hizo un mohín y se acomodó enfurruñado en los brazos de su abuelo. El rubio lo acunó mientras Remus explicaba más detalladamente la situación.

─Estos criminales o criminal –no sabemos como─ ha escondido bien su esencia, sus intenciones y si ha estado en _Notredame_ no lo hemos sentido y lo que me preocupa es que nuestras crías en las noches tienen apariencia humana, bueno muchos de ellos las nuevas generaciones que son la mezcla de sangre ancestral como James y Scorpius pueden tomar la forma de gárgolas, pero si por algún método ellos logran pasar nuestra defensas los pequeños corren peligro, además como jueces vemos que los infantes son los mas inocentes no deberían pasar por nada de esto, mucho menos que corten su vida a tan temprana edad ¡Y frente a nuestras narices!

Terminó furioso Remus levantándose, pero el tener a su rubio nieto en brazos evitó que su forma de Dragón surgiera. Hermione suspiró y se levanto para dirigirse a todo los ahí reunidos.

─Yo he estado hablando con los frailes y hemos determinado que tal vez sea más de uno y que sean… mujeres.

─ ¿Y como lo sabes _Draco sapiens_? ─preguntó Draco acostumbrado a decirle de ese modo a la castaña.

─Por que los niños no han sentido miedo o han desconfianza como para gritar y pedir ayuda. Para las crías humanas una mujer representa a la madre.

─Eso es cierto ─dijo Lynx─, en eso llevamos una ventaja, muchas de nuestras crías tienen padres y papás...

─ ¡Cierto! ¡Nuestros hijos son la clave! ─gritó Draco─ ellos sabrán distinguir mas allá de la apariencia, pues han tenido un varón como madre, debemos llevarlos a la búsqueda.

Draco dejó su discurso a medio terminar, pues vio las caras incrédulas de las _madres_, pero su padre y Charly lo apoyaron antes de que se le fueran a la yugular –literalmente.

─Uno de los pequeños por dos de nosotros seria lo mejor. ─dijo Charly.

─Me parece buena idea. ─coincidió Lucius y luego se dirigió al pequeño en sus brazos─ James ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

La sonrisa radiante del pelinegro menor, le dio la respuesta afirmativa.

─ ¿Pero no será peligroso para ellos verdad? ─preguntaba dudoso y preocupado Harry.

─No, ya que irán con nosotros y por supuesto que no los dejaremos solos en ningún momento. ─agregó Draco abrazando a su esposo.

─Bien, solo hay que formar los equipo no cree Lucius.

─Si Hermione; mi esposo y yo iremos con James; Draco y Harry con Scorpius; por supuesto tu esposo y tú con su hija Rose; Antares ira con su padres y solo nos quedarían Charly y Lynx, pero Alsciaukat es muy pequeña para salir, yo prefiero que se queden con algunos montando guardia, los otros que nos sigan de cerca. Está noche ya termina vayamos a descansar y mañana iniciaremos.

Las familias se agruparon y cada una fue buscando un lugar en la gran catedral, cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron _Notredame_ está se vio inundada de guardianes.

000

La casona se levantaba majestuosa ubicada en la orillas de París, el jardín se iluminaba con las gotas de rocío que iluminaban los rayos de sol y en una de las habitaciones se preparaban para un nuevo día; esa fecha era especial pues las condiciones eran favorables. Mientras en uno de los sótanos las voces quebradas por el llanto rogaban por ayuda.

El desayuno fue servido y los comensales se enfrascaron en él, sin dejar de sonreír una voz sedosa se escuchó.

─Hoy es el gran día ¡Es maravilloso! ¿No lo crees?

─Si, lo que tú digas.

─No seas así, alégrate conmigo pues es beneficioso… para ambas, saldrás hoy por ultima vez y es que eres tan confiable que ellos no sospechan ¿verdad cariño?

000

El ocaso llegó y las estatuas fueron adquiriendo movimientos, los primeros en saltar y correr por todo el lugar fueron los infantes y sus mascotas. El líder se acercó y levantó en vilo a sus nietos.

─Comeremos y saldremos así que no quiero que se retrasen jugando.

─Pero abuelo…

─ ¿O no quieres ir con nosotros James?

El menor no contestó en cambio pidió que lo bajara y tomando a su inseparable Scorpius de la mano, salieron al comedor donde la cena –desayuno─ estaba servida. Los padres y abuelos llegaron a tiempo y entre toda la comunidad de jueces, no les llevó ni veinte minutos dar fin al menú.

Los equipos fueron agrupados y esa fue la señal para salir a cazar. Harry le dio cuantas advertencias se le ocurrieron a James y este afirmaba con la cabecita sin entender la mayoría de ellas. Lucius tomó la palabra. Hincándose para estar a la altura de los más importantes en esa misión y habló con seriedad.

─Saldremos a buscar en la ciudad a alguien que hace daño, a un ser malvado y ustedes deben estar muy alertas a cualquier aura maligna que sientan, pues serán los guías ¿Entienden?

Los menores afirmaron y Antares que era el mayor contestó.

─ ¡Por que somos gárgolas y es nuestro deber como jueces!

Las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Sirius que orgulloso escuchó a su hijo, mientras Severus pareció crecer más. Y para los otros pequeños la admiración se dibujó en sus caritas y sin que nadie se los indicara corrieron y se pararon a cada uno de los lados de Antares, sonriendo. Draco se acercó al consejo y sobretodo a su padre.

─Estos son los sucesores y están orgullosos de su origen.

La reunión se disolvió y los grupos salieron para todos las direcciones posibles; no habría lugar que las gárgolas dejaran sin buscar.

Charly optó por dejar a su esposo y salir acompañando al grupo de Severus. A media noche ese grupo fue el que encontró la primera pista; al salir de uno de los callejones y llegar las afueras de la ciudad donde un campamento de gitanos se quedaba. El grito de una mujer los guio hasta ahí.

─ ¡Chavorí! ¡Chavorí!**

Severus corrió hasta el lugar y buscó entre los curiosos sin hacer preguntas, pues bien sabían que _los residentes_ de ese el lugar no dirían una palabra, Sirius se quedó atrás con Antares mientras Charly buscaba -junto con Theo- en los alrededores sintiendo el espíritu de aquellas personas, y algunos no eran tan inocentes, pero no había nada que indicara a quien se llevaba a los niños.

Antares se aferró a su papá esperando a los otros, pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpecito y al giró la vista en esa dirección, notó una sombra que se escurría por uno de los caminos que daba a la ciudad, jaló a Sirius con urgencia.

─ ¡Papá allá! ¡Allá va!

Sirius vio a su primogénito y notó de inmediato la urgencia en su voz; con señas llamó a los otros, y estos ya regresaban, cuando una de las ancianas aferró la capa de Severus.

─ ¡Bedel, Chinel! ¡La Chaví, la chaví!***

Solo algunos con suficiente camino recorrido y con ojos que sabían ver mas allá de la apariencia hubiesen podido saber lo que ellos eran en realidad. Severus la tomó de las manos marchitas para susurrarle.

─La encontraremos no te preocupes.

Esa distracción les costó el no alcanzar al individuo, pero el pequeño los guio siguiendo su esencia.

000

Scorpius comenzó a llorar sin razón, antes de que los gritos de su hermano se escucharan en la oscuridad acercándose.

─ ¡Vuela abuelo, así no la alcanzaremos!

La voz de Lucius se escuchó callando a su nieto con eso de _volar_, Harry corrió hasta donde ellos llegaban, pero estos no se detuvieron y es que James cada vez les urgía más a seguir y con ello Scorpius señalaba con manita temblorosa la misma dirección, por otro de los callejones se escuchaban los gritos de mando de Granger urgiendo a su esposo.

─ ¡Vamos Ron!

No hubo necesidad de decir palabra y todos corrieron en la misma dirección, al internarse se fueron uniendo los otros grupos y al salir de la ciudad -de nuevo-, el grupo de Severus los esperaba. Estando lejos de miradas curiosas y cobijados por el manto de la noche, las formas de gárgolas fueron emergiendo cual poderosos cazadores; los colores de su cabello eran los únicos que brillaban con los rayos de la luna.

La mansión se veía tenebrosa coronando la colina y por cada uno de los flancos de está el cerco de jueces iba cerrándose. Las gárgolas entraron y los llantos de los niños cautivos guiaron a los pequeños guardianes que atraídos por el miedo que destilaban estos seguían con firmeza su búsqueda.

─Tenen miedo papá.

Lloró Scorpius que era el más sensible a las emociones de los pequeños. James se bajó de los brazos de su abuelo convirtiéndose en gárgola y corrió -sin que lo pudieran detener- hacia el sótano de la mansión. Un hombre con aspecto feroz -parecido a un animal - se paró delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

─ ¡No pasaras monstruo enano!

Y eso fue lo último que dijo pues su cuello fue desgarrado y la cabeza rodó. Sus padres llegaron tras del niño y sus abuelos junto con ellos…, pero sus mascotas movieron la cola haciéndole cariños a su amito con las fauces aún llenas de sangre del hombre.

─ ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡¿Cómo llegaron?! ─preguntó Draco.

Una vocecita queda y culpables se escuchó.

─Yo los llame padre… Perdón.

El rubiecito lo miró con ojitos culpables.

─No Scorpius, fue una gran proeza llamar a tus guardianes con la mente y desde una distancia tan larga, estoy orgulloso de ti y de ti también. ─concluyó Draco viendo a James. ─, pero no te separes. Ahora sigamos.

Los llantos se escuchaban más quedos y por eso todos se apresuraron. En el centro de un pentagrama una mujer de cabellera negra recitaba un conjuro demoniaco que iba arrancándoles la vida a todos los niños, mientras ella rejuvenecía, una rubia se encontraba en una de las esquinas sin intervenir, pero bien resguardada por varios sujetos mal encarados.

Las gárgolas entraron cual tromba sin que la mujer pudiese hacer nada por que el pentagrama no fuera destrozado y con eso la línea que la unía a los infantes, los cómplices fueron reducidos a nada a excepción de la rubia que lloraba aliviada pues también había sido liberada de donde la locura de su hermana la había arrastrado. Los niños fueron revisados y cada uno fue llevada a su hogar, los pequeños jueces también regresaron a Notredame con sus _madres_, con eso la sentencia quedó en manos de Draco, Charly y Ron.

Los pelirrojos se irguieron listos y sin amedrentarse. Draco habló:

─ ¡Bellatrix has sido juzgada por tus crímenes! ¡Tu condena será la muerte!

Las alas rojas como llamas y plata como luna, se movieron creando una corriente de calor y frio al mismo tiempo, la mujer fue quemada antes de ser enfriada quedando como una roca deformada que con un golpe de cola por parte de Ron resultó hecha trizas.

000

En la catedral Lucius conversaba con el monje más anciano, este asentía infinitamente agradecido, mientras sus nietos y sus amigos celebraban su primera intervención impartiendo justicia.

Scorpius se acercó a la mujer rubia -a quien sostenía Nott- y tomó su mano sentándose a su lado sonriéndole.

─Está bien Cissy puedes llorar si tienes miedo, pero tío Theo te ayudara a olvidar.

Este se sonrojo y giró la vista, mientras los jóvenes del grupo le guiñaban un ojo.

000

En el campamento gitano una conversación se llevaba a cabo entre Severus y la anciana mujer, mientras Antares corría detrás de una cabra que le habían obsequiado, Sirius sospechaba que no serviría de alimento si su hijo se encariñaba con ella.

Como la aurora ya se anunciaba los tres pelinegros se despidieron y por supuesto con el obsequio en brazos, preguntándose como harían para cuidar al animal en el día. Al llegar Antares se bajó de los brazos de su padre y mostró orgulloso su regalo a los otros pequeños, algunos la veían con curiosidad otros… con antojo -no se podía evitar- entre los últimos James trataba de convencer a Antares de hacerla la cena, pero Scorpius estaba en la otra parte que deseaban tenerla de mascota y como Antares tenía una debilidad por el rubiecito, no se dijo más y el hijo de Sirius pidió al consejo _que la convirtieran_ en un guardián; los ancianos miraron al pelinegro y al rubio que los veían anhelantes esperando el _milagro_. Draco y Hermione sonreían discretamente esperando ver como saldrían de esa los miembros del consejo, más la diversión para esos dos se dejó para otro día ya que el amanecer los sorprendió.

000

Ya era medio día cuando el Abad Lucas subió a las torres y escuchó los sonidos de un animal, lo agarró y decidió llevarlo al establo, ya lo buscarían ahí _sus dueños_ cuando el anochecer llegara.

000

El día trascurrió con varios feligreses visitando _Notredame_ para dar gracias que sus hijos regresaran a ellos sanos y salvos, y estos miraban en las cornisas sonriéndole en secreto a esos guardianes que eran tan pequeños como ellos, pero tan fuertes como la misma roca.

**Fin**

*Alsciaukat: es la cuarta estrella más brillante de la constelación del Lince (Lynx) proveniente del árabe الشوكة (aš-šawkat), significa «la espina». Fuente Wikipedia

**Hija en Romaní, lengua utilizada generalmente por los gitanos. Fuentes Comunidad gitana /Comunidad%20gitana/El%20calo_%20Idioma%20del%20puueblo%

*** ¡Dios, Alguacil! ¡La niña la niña! Romaní, bueno más o menos eso quise decir, pero no es exacta la traducción, me disculpo.


End file.
